YuGiOh! Generations Unite
by Xenonwing
Summary: The characters of Duel Monsters and GX meet in a new Battle City Tournament. Full summary inside. Yugi x Mana, Jaden x Alexis. Yami Bakura has returned with new Wicked God Cards. Takes place after GX Season 2. My first Yu-Gi-Oh! fic.
1. Introduction

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GU**

**Generations Unite**

**Intro**

**Summary**

A crossover of the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters and GX. A new Duel Monsters Tournament has been set up by KaibaCorp: Battle City 2. This is set 10 years after the DM Timeline, in the GX Version. Three top duelists of the Duel Academy are also allowed to compete.Yugi, however, is heartbrokenbecause of Tea.He bumps into a girl namedMana, who is also reincarnated as a human, and is one of the Duelists in the Tournament, who falls in love with Yugi. Tea is now Seto's wife. And Jaden and Yugi discover that they are closely related. My first Yu-Gi-Oh! fic, and my second overall. Please be easy on me.

**Couples**

Yugi x Mana

Jaden x Alexis

Seto x Tea

Mokuba x Rebecca

**Ages**

Yugi Muto: 27

Jaden Yuki: 17

Mana Magicia (Pronounced Magi-shia): 27

Alexis Rhodes: 17

Seto Kaiba: 30

Joey Wheeler: 27

Tea Kaiba: 27

Mokuba Kaiba: 23

Rebecca Hawkins: 22

Zane Truesdale: 19

Bastion Misawa: 18

Chazz Princeton: 17

Harrington Rosewood: 17

**Character Introductions**

**Yugi Muto:** The King of Games. Number 1 Duelist in the World. His favorite card is the **Dark Magician.**

**Jaden Yuki:** A Slifer Red Duelist/Student in Duel Academy. His favorite card is **Winged Kuriboh**.

**Mana Magicia:** Your average Yu-Gi-Oh! girl. Reincarnation of Mana, one of the people from Atem's court. The **Dark Magician Girl** looks just like her, is her favorite card, and unbeknownst to her, was based on her by Maximillion Pegasus. Well, her Incarnate in particular.

**Alexis Rhodes:** Queen of Obelisk Blue, a student of and third best in Duel Academy. Favorite Card is **Cyber Blader**.

**Seto Kaiba:** CEO of KaibaCorp, and Number 2 Duelist in the world. He is the husband of Tea Kaiba and the brother of Mokuba Kaiba. Favorite Card is the **Blue-Eyes White Dragon**.

**Joey Wheeler:** He is the Number 3 Duelist in the World. He is best friends with Yugi Muto and is the brother of Serenity Wheeler. His favorite card is the **Red-Eyes Black Dragon**.

**Tea Kaiba**: Formerly known as Tea Gardner. She is the wife of Seto Kaiba and sister-in-law of Mokuba Kaiba.

**Mokuba Kaiba**: He is the second in command of KaibaCorp and is Seto Kaiba's younger brother, and Tea's brother-in-law.

**Rebecca Hawkins**: Regional Champion of Duel Monsters.

**Zane Truesdale**: Obelisk Blue Student, second best in Duel Academy. His favorite card is the **Cyber End Dragon**.

**Bastion Misawa**: Ra Yellow Student, fourth best in Duel Academy. He has used six different decks.

**Chazz Princeton**: Obelisk Blue Student, fifth best in Duel Academy. He uses a **VWXYZ Deck**.

**Harrington Rosewood**: Obelisk Blue Student, used to be as good as Zane, until Jaden beat him in a Duel two years ago. Sixth Best at Duel Academy. His signature card is **Duece**.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED… **_**NEXT CHAPTER: 1: ANNOUNCEMENT AND PREPARATIONS; YUGI'S LOSS.**


	2. Announcement & Preparations

Yu-Gi-Oh

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GU**

**Chapter 1**

**Announcement and Preparations; Yugi's Loss**

_**Domino City…**_

It was a dark night. True, nights are always dark, but this one was darker because the Moon and stars were covered by black clouds. It was raining in the streets of Domino City. In these streets, a young man with spiky tri-color hair was walking, with his hands in his pants' pockets and a sad look on his face. His hair defied gravity and was arranged up in the air with five main spikes, and a pair of smaller ones on the sides of his neck. These spikes were black, with magenta rims all along the edges. He had long blond crocked, pointy locks for his fringe. The same colored locks were also arranged upwards, directly in the front of his spiky magenta/black hair. (A/N: Atem's hairstyle.) This young man was none other than Yugi Muto, the King of Games.

Over the 10 years that had passed, this young boy had grown into a full grown man. His appearance had changed. Now, Yugi looked just like Atem did. He was taller, had additional spikes of blond in his hair as aforementioned, and even his innocent eyes had grown slightly demon-like now. His voice had deepened, resembling Atem's. This was of course natural, since Yugi was Atem's reincarnation; he had to eventually grow and look like him at some point in his age.

He wore blue jeans and a black, sleeveless shirt, with a blue coat, with a studded blue and white collar, his trademark outfit. His dueling deck was strapped to his waist.

His violet orbs however, reflected nothing but sadness. He walked about in the rain, not knowing of where to go, or what to do. He was heartbroken. And it was only his fault at first. He had loved a young brunette named Tea Gardner. However, he could never bring himself to confess his feelings for her, and now she was Tea Kaiba, the wife of his rival Seto Kaiba. However, it was only fair, Yugi thought, since it was his fault that he had never been able to confess his feelings. And if both Tea and Kaiba loved each other, than there was no chance for him anyway. "Humph…" he said, a small smirk appearing on his face, "I don't think that I have ever heard 'Kaiba' and 'love' in the same sentence before," he chuckled to himself. This was, as Yugi thought, the last chuckle he'll ever let out in a long time.

"_Why do I have to suffer so much?" _he thought, "_First, my parents die in a car accident. My best friend Atem leaves me forever, then, a month ago, Grandpa Passes away, and Tea gets married to Kaiba. It seems the only two things that I can trust are either Joey, or my Deck."_

As he was walking down the street, he heard an all too familiar voice. It was one of his good friends, Mokuba Kaiba. He turned in the direction of the voice, which was right beside him, and saw he was in front of an electronics shop. In the television sets that were stacked in the window, Mokuba was making an announcement. He watched as soon a whole group of people ad gathered over there to listen to the announcement. This was as follows:

"_Me and my brother Seto Kaiba have arranged a new, second Battle City Tournament. My brother, Yugi Muto and Joey Wheeler are allowed to enter without qualifying. Also, in this special Tournament, three top students of the KaibaCorp Duel Academy are also allowed to participate. Seto and this time, even I will be dueling in this Tournament. Duelists who want to participate can go to Duke Devlin's Game Shop and sign up for the qualifying rounds. The tournament will be held within one week. I hope that you all look forward to it." _

And with that Mokuba ended his announcement and disappeared off the screen. "Great. Just what I need to get myself out of my emotions. A new Duel Monsters Tournament. I might as well go and arrange my Deck." With that, Yugi walked of again in the rain.

* * *

_**Duel Academy…**_

"Did you hear that?" Jaden asked, excited. Every one in the Duel Academy was gathered in an Assembly Hall, with Counselor Shepherd on the stage along with a huge LCD TV behind him, in which Mokuba Kaiba had just concluded his announcement.

"We all heard it Jaden, three top Duelists. And three will be selected by Duel Offs of the six best students." Counselor Shepherd stated, "The six are Zane, Jaden, Alexis, Bastion, Chazz and Harrington. The Duel Offs starts in 30 minutes students. So prepare your Decks. The first Duel is Zane vs. Bastion. Then, Alexis and Chazz, and then Jaden and Harrington. I am doing this a little early because I want our selected students to have enough time to prepare for the Tournament. Do your best students, I want one of my students to beat the King of Games."

"Beat the King of Games; I am looking forward to it." Zane stated and looked at Bastion who replied with a smirk.

"I as well. Look out Zane; I have made a Formula just for facing your Cyber Dragons. And then I'll go forth and beat the King of Games."

"For get it you two." Jaden butted in, "Remember how I beat Dimitri, or you can say, Yugi's Deck. I am the one who is going to beat Yugi."

"He has a point." Syrus added.

"But hold on a second, who is this Harrington guy I am supposed to face?"

"You don't remember? The same one who set you up to be Alexis' Fiancé." Syrus said. Alexis blushed red while Zane smirked, and Bastion and Chazz were trying to hold back their laughs.

"He… ha ha… set you up to be…. Alexis'… ha ha ha! Fiancé?!" Bastion blurted out.

"Yeah, so? It sort was like this that we had to Duel, and the winner would be Alexis' Fiancé. What's so funny?"

Bastion and Chazz stopped laughing and looked at each other for a second, and then fell down to the ground laughing. "You don't know what Fiancé means do you Jaden?" Zane asked.

"It means 'friend'."

"Alexis told you that didn't she?" Bastion said. Jaden nodded and looked over at Alexis, who was as red as tomato. "What are you blushing about?" he asked.

"Uh… well boys! I think I'll be in my dorm room, preparing my Deck. See ya!" She said quickly and ran of.

"I don't think I have ever seen her blush before, have you Private?" Hasselberry asked. "Yeah, even when Jaden won that Duel from Harrington, she didn't blush." Syrus said.

"She didn't blush, oh boy." A new voice cut in. It was Atticus Rhodes, Alexis' older brother. "I know my sister and if she doesn't blush at the mention of 'marriage' or 'engagement', or 'boyfriend', that means two things. Either she likes the guy, or she simply knows the guy doesn't know the meaning of the word. I choose the first one."

"Excuse me?" Jaden asked, rubbing the back of his head in confusion.

"Fiancé means the person with whom you are engaged to be married, you slacker!" Chazz roared. Jaden blushed red as a tomato well.

"You're kidding… right?"

"I don't kid." Chazz replied.

"So you finally found out the meaning of the word." Harrington came in the scene. "I can't believe that my dear Alexis would choose a pathetic idiot like you over someone like me! No wonder she ran off."

"Oi! Watch it!" Atticus said, "That's my sister you're talking about, and my future brother-in-law you're talking to!" Everyone in the background started laughing again.

"Listen here, Atticus! _I_ am going to be your future brother-in-law once I get through with Yuki in our Duel. So prepare the Marriage Invitations!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Don't I get a say in this?" Jaden asked, and everyone looked at him, "All right," he continued, "I need to talk to Lex about this!" he said and ran off.

"Aww… isn't that cute. He's going to confess love." Atticus said.

"Not while I'm around!" Harrington said and left.

"Humph. Tennis freak." Syrus said.

* * *

_**Domino City, Yugi's Place…**_

"Err… No! This isn't the right composition either! I just can't seem to put my heart in my deck. I know this is because of Tea." Yugi said as he rubbed his head, like when you do when you have a headache. He scattered the cards from his new deck to start over. "_Maybe…_" he thought. He stood up and went over to his drawer, where he only kept special cards. He opened it and there were four cards in there. He took them out and looked at them. One was a Spellcaster, two Dragons, and one Fusion Dragon. "_These cards that Pegasus gave to me…_"

He remembered as when he went to visit Pegasus once, who had turned a good boy after what happened all those years ago. It was not too long after Yugi's Grandfather passed away. Before dying, Solomon Muto had given Yugi the responsibility of guarding the fourth Blue-Eyes White Dragon. When he went over to Pegasus', he noticed Yugi's ripped Blue-Eyes hanging around his neck in place of the Millennium Puzzle. Pegasus offered to fix it for him and give him another copy of the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, and fix Yugi's White Dragon if Yugi beat Pegasus in a fun and fair Duel. Yugi won of course, but declined the offer of the Blue-Eyes because he didn't have anything to play it. However, Pegasus gave Yugi the Time Wizard card too, which could evolve Blue-Eyes White Dragon directly into Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. (A/N: It can't do that in real life, but it can in this story.) Yugi accepted, but he still didn't think he would ever need these cards.

"_Maybe there is a place in my Deck for these cards after all. And this other new cards as well. _" He then took the cards and five other cards from another drawer and went back to his desk to make the perfect Dueling Deck.

* * *

_**Domino City, Joey's Place…**_

"Well, the new Tournament is coming up, eh!" Joey said as he walked into his apartment. In his hand was a new pack of cards he had just bought. "Well let's see what we got here," he said as he jumped and lay down lazily on his couch and tore the wrapper of the pack apart. He then looked at the new cards he had got, and one of them just caused him to fall of the couch.

"Sweet mother of Atem! What the hell is this?" he said as he picked the card up. He looked at it again, and cheered in joy, "Oh my god! That has got to be the rarest card ever!" He looked at the new rare card he had just received, and it was perfect, for him, for his deck, for his Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and for the Tournament. "It's… the one and only… **Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon**!" he said as he stood up from the floor, not taking his eyes of the card. He read its Effects, "This card can't be Normal Summoned or set. Can be summoned by offering Black Dragon as Tribute, and… Holy! Increase Attack Points by 300 for each Dragon-Type Monster in your graveyard! Well then, I guess I'll have to add a few more Dragons in my Deck! Hey Serenity! Come here!" He called to his younger sister.

Serenity came out from the kitchen and looked at her brother. "What is it, Joey?" she politely asked. "Take a look at the newest addition to my Deck, sis!" Joey replied as he showed the card to his sister. She did a little inspection, after which, "Oh wow, Joey! You can really work up with this card."

"Thanks. This card would be a surprise even to Yugi! And I can't wait to see the look on idiot Kaiba's face!"

"He's not an idiot anymore. I met him the other day. Tea really changed him. Sure, he still is a bit grumpy towards you and Yugi, but it's quite an improvement."

"I don't care about that! To me, he was, he is, and always will be an idiot! Let's see his Ultimate Dragon stand up to this, and once I finish my Deck, he'll be a burnt crisp!"

"Whatever you say, big bro." Serenity replied and went back into the kitchen.

* * *

_**Domino City, Kaiba Manor…**_

"Are you done yet, Seto?" Mokuba asked. "Tea is getting angry, you're late for dinner!"

"Just hold on Mokuba. There… done!"

"What is done?"

"Take a look at this card." He handed Mokuba a card. "The **Dragon Master Knight**?" Mokuba asked.

"Correct. With 5000 Attack Points and a permanent place in my Deck, it makes Yugi's Egyptian god Cards look like pancake syrup!"

"Seto! Mokuba! Get over here this instant!" Tea called from the kitchen in a real pissed off voice. Kaiba and Mokuba flinched and quickly ran into the kitchen.

_**TO BE CONTINUED… **_**NEXT CHAPTER: ENTER MANA**


	3. Enter Mana

Yu-Gi-Oh

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GU**

**Chapter 2**

**Enter Mana**

_**Domino City, an anonymous apartment…**_

That night, a young girl was sleeping in her apartment's bedroom. She had dark blond hair and fair skin. But she was far from sleeping peacefully. She was having a dream, or maybe a nightmare, a sort of a mixture.

**Dream**

The girl was in a Marriage Ceremony… in Ancient Egypt! And she was the one getting married… to the Pharaoh himself! However, unlike her present form, she had dark brown hair and tan skin in this dream. The Pharaoh had tri-colored hair, which included five big black spikes with Magenta edges and two smaller ones on each side of his head, a little below his ears. He also had blond locks for his fringe and five other blond locks placed over his black spikes. He had violet, sort of demon-like eyes; however, right now you could only see love in them. She felt like she knew this Pharaoh for a long time, but actually, she had just seen him in TV or in Duel Monsters posters. This Pharaoh, to her at least, was Yugi Muto, the King of Games.

However, the Pharaoh called himself 'Atem', and the girl called him that too, in her dream. Just as the Ceremony concluded, everything went black except her and the Pharaoh. Then, she found herself in an Ancient Egyptian room, with Hieroglyphics decorating the entire place. She saw the Pharaoh chanting a spell, and then there was a blinding flash. After that, she saw the Pyramid thing that hung around the Pharaoh's neck broken to pieces, and the Pharaoh's body lying soulless on the ground. Last thing she saw was her dark-brown-haired dream-counterpart scream, "ATEM!!" and then…

**End Dream**

The girl shot out from her bed, screaming, "ATEM!!" She was panting and sweating, with eyes wide open. Now that her eyes were open, you could see she had big green orbs as her eyes. She looked familiar. Of course, she looked exactly like the Duel Monster card Dark Magician Girl. Her eyes, however, at the present moment showed fear. "_What is with me?_" she thought, "_Every night for the past 10 years I have this same dream. Why? What is the meaning of this dream?_" she thought as she heard someone knock at the door. "Mana! Mana, are you all right? Mana!?" The girl, now identified as Mana, climbed out of her bed, and went to the door. She opened it and saw a man with bluish-white hair and a sort of handsome physique.

"It's all right. I'm fine, big brother."

"Are you sure? I heard you scream, and you're sweating. Did you have that wretched dream again?"

"Yes **Mahado**, I am fine, and I had that wretched dream again. If by dream you mean nightmare." Mana went back and sat down on her bed, with her brother Mahado following her and sitting beside her as well.

"Mana, I think I should tell you this thing now." Mahado started, and Mana looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"I too have been having strange dreams about the King of Games, and Ancient Egypt." He said. Mana gasped.

"That's right. In my dream, I am teaching you and this Yugi Muto - who both you and I call Prince Atem - Magic." Mana gasped again, "You mean that in your dream, he is also called Atem?"

"Yes. Then, every thing goes dark and the next thing I know, I call Atem Pharaoh instead of Prince, and he chants a spell in this Egyptian room with Hieroglyphics on the walls, then his soul vanishes and this Pyramid thing around his neck breaks. Then I see you shout 'Atem' loudly, and I shout 'Pharaoh' loudly."

Mana was dumbfounded, "So… what do y-you think is the m-meaning of this?" she asked, shivering. "I don't know Mana, and the only way we will know, is to find Yu-Gi-Oh himself, and then ask him about this." Mana nodded, "But how?" she asked. "There is a new Duel Monsters Tournament coming up in Domino called Battle City 2. The King of Games will be participating. And you know that even though you have never dueled officially in any tournament, your skills surpass many Duelists in the world. I want you to participate, beat Yugi, and then ask him about these nightmares. If we have almost identical nightmares and they are coming to us every night for 10 years and in both of them, he is a Pharaoh, he has to know the meaning. Do you understand Mana?"

Mana took her time to understand her brother's words, after which she nodded quickly with a determined look on her face. "Very well, I shall. Besides, there is nothing I think is more fun than dueling and beating the King of Games himself…" She said and stood with a happy expression on her face. She then pointed her finger forward and said, "Mana Magicia, the Queen of Games! Oh boy this is so exciting!"

"Of course it's going to be exciting. Now go to sleep, its 2:00 am. Tomorrow, make your best Duel Monsters Deck and then sign your name up at the Devlin Game Shop."

Mana nodded lied down on her bed just as Mahado got up and tucked her in. "Goodnight sister," he said as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. "Goodnight brother," Mana whispered before drifting back into sleep, only this time, a peaceful one.

* * *

_**Next Day, Duel Academy, after the participants for the Battle City 2 Tournament have been selected…**_

Jaden was dancing around foolishly; he had just beaten Harrington the other day and shut him up for good. In other news, Zane had beaten Bastion, and Alexis had beaten Chazz. "Looks like me, Jaden and Alexis are going to have to face each other in the Tournament." Zane said. "And now that you two are in love, it's going to be even harder for you." At that, Alexis and Jaden blushed.

**Flashback**

Jaden walked into Alexis' room (yesterday), to ask her about the 'Fiancé' thing. "You found out?" Alexis said blushing. "Yeah, and Harrington says that this time he wants a rematch and he'll be your Fiancé once he gets through with me. Like that'll ever happen."

"You mean you _like_ being my Fiancé?" Alexis asked.

"No! Well… I-uh…"

"'Cause I know I do." Alexis said. This statement got Jaden off-guard and the next thing he knew, Alexis' lips were on his in a passionate kiss. Jaden was surprised but he kissed back. The two didn't want to break apart, but they had to for air eventually. Jaden was blushing red. So was Alexis.

"W-w-what ya d-d-do t-that for?" He stammered out.

"I don't know…" Alexis said, blushing even more.

"Well I know why I responded to it. And you helped me make the hardest statement of my life easier."

"Huh?" Alexis asked. She was hoping that what he was going to say would be what she wanted him to say.

"I… uh… I love you… Alexis. I love you." He said after about a minute of silence. First, Alexis remained quiet, but then, she jumped and hugged Jaden tightly.

"Oh Jaden, I love you, too!" she yelled. "Well, now that that's settled, I guess I can go perfect my Deck now." He started to walk away.

"What? We just declared our love for each other and now you just-" She couldn't finish because Jaden suddenly turned around and kissed her. After about a while, they broke apart and Jaden smirked, "There," he began, "Your happy, and we're even." He chuckled a little and went out of the room.

**End Flashback**

"But how do you know about it?" Alexis asked Zane.

"The entire Academy knows about it. Your friends Jasmine and Mindy, with the help of your brother, have a small camera hidden in your dorm room. I don't think they're any good at keeping secrets."

"Why those little…"

"Forget 'em. We weren't going to keep this a secret anyway, Lex." Jaden said.

"That's not what I'm cursing them about. How dare they spy on me! They are in big trouble now. Thanks for letting me know Zane." Alexis said and walked out of the room.

"Y' know you just started a cat-fight." Jaden said to Zane.

Zane smirked, "I never said I was any good at keeping secrets myself."

"Whatever," Jaden replied, "What I can't wait for is when I face the King of Games! Man, I can't believe I am that awesome."

"Don't get your hopes up. I am going to beat Yugi Muto."

"We'll see."

"We will."

* * *

_**That Afternoon, Domino…**_

Mana was running down the streets of Domino. She had made the perfect Deck and was now on her way to sign up her name for the Tournament. Once she reached the Devlin Game Shop, she stopped to pant a little and regain her composure. After doing so, she barged in and went to the reception. The guy on the counter turned to look at her. "May I help you miss?" he asked.

"I want to sign my name up for the upcoming Battle City Tournament," she said.

"Well, you have come to the right place. Here, this is the Rulebook, read it before you fill this form." He said, handing Mana some papers and a small pocket-sized book, with a Blue-Eyes White Dragon pictured on it and 'KaibaCorp' written down at the bottom. She took the two things and went to sit down at a bench in the Game Shop. She read the Rulebook. She understood everything. It was the same as the previous Battle City Tournament actually, except that Kaiba had doubled the Life Points again; now players start with 8000 Life Points. Then she looked at the form. It had three spaces to fill: your name, your favorite Card, and the list of 40 cards from your Deck **(1)**. If there were more than 40, you could keep a few of them secret, but she had just 40, so she didn't keep any. She gave the filled form to the receptionist and saw her name appear on the list of participants **(2)**. There was she, and 12 other Duelists she had heard of before, and 10 others who she didn't know.

She saw Yugi's name. "_I'll face you soon Game King. And when I do, I want some answers._" She said and walked out of the building.

_**TO BE CONTINUED… **_**NEXT CHAPTER: TOURNAMENT BEGINS!**

* * *

**Mana's Deck (40 Cards)**

**Normal Monsters**

Celtic Guardian

Alpha the Magnet Warrior

Beta the Magnet Warrior

Gamma the Magnet Warrior

Giant Soldier of Stone

Lady of Faith

**Effect Monsters**

Dark Magician Girl (Favorite)

Toon Dark Magician Girl

Magician of Faith

Old Vindictive Magician

Watapon

Magician's Valkyria # 1

Magician's Valkyria # 2

Gemini Elf

Chaos Command Magician

Chiron the Mage

Shadowpriestess of Ohm

Rapid-Fire Magician

Masked Sorcerer

Cybernetic Magician

Fire Sorcerer

Injection Fairy Lily

Valkyrion the Magna Warrior

**Spell Cards**

Sage's Stone

Mage Power

Monster Reincarnation

Monster Recovery

Monster Reborn

De-Spell

De-Fusion

Fissure

Magic Formula

Toon World

Remove Trap

Pot of Avarice

Pot of Greed

Dark Hole

Change of Heart

**Trap Cards**

Trap Hole

Magician's Circle

**List of Participants**

**Special Guests**

Yugi Muto

Seto Kaiba

Joseph Wheeler

**Duel Academy Participants**

Zane Truesdale

Jaden Yuki

Alexis Rhodes

**Others**

Mokuba Kaiba

Mako Tsunami

Mana Magicia

Mai Valentine

Rex Raptor

Weevil Underwood

Rebecca Hawkins

**(10 More Unknown)**


	4. First Meeting

Yu-Gi-Oh

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GU**

**Chapter 3**

**First Meeting**

After signing herself up for the Tournament, Mana walked out of the Game Shop. She was going home, but not paying attention on the street, she was thinking, "_Boy, I signed up all right, but I'm starting to wonder if I'll ever truly beat Yugi. I mean he didn't become the King of Games for nothing. He surely has some cool cards up his sleeve. I wonder if he believes in the Heart of the Cards… like I do. I don't think that anyone who doesn't can ever become a great as a Duelist as he has become._"

On the other hand, Yugi was walking down the street as well. He was seeing the cards in his new Deck **(1)**. It had 60 cards and they were all good. Actually they were legendary – most of them at least. He was so caught up in his inspection that he didn't notice a beautiful young girl walking in his direction, and daydreaming, just like him. That is until he knocked both himself and the girl to the ground and his cards scattered all over the place.

"Oh! Excuse me! I just had my head in the clouds!" the girl said, which was Mana. Yugi started to pick up his cards, "No need for an apology. If you weren't paying attention then so wasn't I. I had my head in the cards. And I'm supposed to have my heart in them." He said as he had gathered all his cards and stood up. Mana also stood up, and for the first time, they looked at each other's faces. And they were both immensely shocked.

"D-d-dark Magician Girl?" Yugi stammered, "_Wow! She's cuter in person._" He thought.

"K-k-king of Games?" Mana stammered as well, "_Wow! He's cuter in person._" She thought.

After staring at each other for a minute, Yugi spoke, "You're the Dark Magician Girl… only in different attire." Mana giggled.

"That's what everyone says. But I'm not. Hi. My name is Mana." She said as she stretched out her hand. Yugi shook it, while thinking, "_Her name is Mana! I remember Mana! Well, I remember Atem's Mana. Great, just great. Even after 10 years I still can't get away from reincarnations._"

"Hi. And you know me. Yugi." He said, "And if you do know me… then you probably are a Duelist yourself, am I right?"

"Well, yes. In this Battle City Tournament, I am going to be a Duelist you're going to have to look out for. This maybe my first official Tournament, but I am still very good."

"_Every reincarnation I know has been a very good duelist. Heck, they've been one of the bests: Bakura, Marik, my Grandfather and Kaiba of course, who happens to be my reincarnated cousin. You know it can be hard to believe in times that I'm related to him. _I know you are." Yugi said with a warm smile that made Mana blush. "Well then, see ya around at the Tournament." He said as he walked away in the opposite direction of Mana. Mana noticed the Duel Disk on his arm as he walked away, and then slapped her head with her hand. "I am such a clutz! I forgot to buy a Duel Disk from the Game Shop."

She turned around and ran back to the Game Shop, which happened to be where Yugi was going too. Yugi entered, and about 2 seconds later Mana came in. "Uh… Hi again!" she said with a warm smile as she suddenly appeared aside Yugi. This startled Yugi, but he didn't show a thing. Over the years, he had not only grown to look like Atem, but learned to keep his cool like him as well. "Uh… hi. Are you following me? Please don't tell me you want an autograph." He replied.

"No, I don't want any autographs. I'm just here to buy myself a Duel Disk." She said.

"Thank God." Yugi sighed.

"Don't like fan girls?" Mana asked.

"Don't even like fan boys. I can hardly get through a day without crazy fans wanting 'a taste of my Egyptian god Cards'."

"So what are you doing here anyway?" Mana asked him.

"I'm supposed to meet Joey Wheeler here. As usual, he's late."

"Oh, ok. Well, I guess I should go get my Disk. _Maybe I should ask him just now… I have already signed my name up for the Tournament, so I guess I can get some answers… and still have fun Dueling._ Uh… Yugi?"

"Yes?"

"I want to ask you something." Yugi turned to look at Mana straight in the eyes, "Yes?" he asked again.

"For the past 10 years, me and my brother Mahado-"

"Did you just say your brother's name was Mahado?" Yugi gasped.

"Yes. Why?"

"Listen, I think I know what you're talking about, and I think I can give you the answers you want…"

"You can?!" Mana exclaimed, "I knew it!"

"Yes. But this isn't the right place to talk about it."

"Well… why don't you come to our apartment. Mahado also wants some answers."

Yugi smiled, "Address and time, please."

"Yagami Towers, second floor, flat # 103, 7 'O Clock?" Mana smiled back.

"2nd floor, 103. All right, see you then." Yugi smiled again, and then he noticed his old friends, Joey and Tristan enter the Game Shop, panting for breath. "See ya." Yugi looked at Mana one last time and turned and walked away to Tristan and Joey.

"Bye!" Mana yelled back, raising and waving her hand before going to the other side of the Game Shop to check the variety of Duel Disks for sale.

* * *

_**Game Shop, to Yugi, Joey and Tristan…**_

"Well look who decided to show up!" Yugi commented, catching Joey's and Tristan's attention.

"Hey Yugi! Sorry we're late-" Joey started.

"-again…" Tristan finished, and Joey smacked a fist in his head.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?!" Tristan asked, rubbing his head.

"I felt like it!" Joey said, while Yugi sweatdropped.

"Oh, I'll show you what it feels like!" Tristan exclaimed and pounced on Joey. Yugi tried to calm them down, but to no avail. Suddenly, Duke Devlin appeared out of nowhere and looked at the two fighting. He gave Yugi a look that said, _"They're at it again?"_ Yugi nodded, and picked Joey up from the ground, while Duke picked up Tristan, putting an end to the fight.

"Let go o' me, Yugi!" Joey said, shooting Tristan a death glare, while Tristan said the same to Duke and gave Joey a death glare, until both Yugi and Duke yelled at the top of their respective lungs, "CUT IT OUT!!"

"Well I see you two haven't changed." Duke said.

"Did you expect them to?" Yugi gave Duke a dumb look.

"I guess not…" he replied. After a little more arguing, Joey and Tristan became friends again.

"Now the reason why we're here…" Joey said, and he showed Yugi his Deck **(2)**. Yugi looked through the 40 cards. He had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Are… they… okay?" Joey asked slowly.

"No they're not okay…" Yugi replied.

"What?"

"Joey, these are amazing!"

Joey smiled, "Aww thanks Yug."

"But what I don't get is what the point of all these Dragon Monsters is."

"Well, they are going to be a powering up strategy for my Ultimate Monster."

"You have a rare card. Can I see it?" Yugi asked, and Duke and Tristan suddenly looked excited.

"I don't know, I want to keep it a secret." Joey said. Yugi thought up an idea, "Well, suit yourself, I had nine new rare cards in my Deck, but I guess I'll keep them a secret too."

"What? Nine Cards?" Joey, Duke and Tristan said at once.

"Yup."

"All right all right, here." Joey gave Yugi his rarest card yet – the legendary Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon.

"Wow, Joey, this is really awesome." Yugi said.

"Now, your Cards?" Joey demanded. Yugi took out nine Cards from his Deck and gave to Joey. "Holy crud!" Joey yelled. He looked at the nine new Cards. "Awesome!"

Then, Yugi looked at the clock… 6:30 pm. "Lovely!" Yugi commented sarcastically, "Guys, I have to go somewhere. See ya around!" He said and then ran out of the room.

"Uh… where's he going?" Tristan asked.

"Beats me." Joey replied.

"Well, it doesn't beat me." Duke said, both looked at him, "I saw Yugi talking to a girl, I couldn't make out her face or anything, nor could I properly hear what they were saying, but I did get one thing…" He said.

"What's that?" Both Joey and Tristan asked.

"'Come over'" he said.

"What?" both Joey and Tristan said.

"Could this mean…" Tristan started, Joey continued, "That he's…" Duke nodded a 'yes', "HE'S DATING!!" They all exclaimed together.

_**TO BE CONTINUED… **_**NEXT CHAPTER: THE TRUTH**

* * *

**(1) Yugi's Deck (60 Cards)**

**Normal Monster Cards**

Dark Magician (favorite)

Flame Manipulator

Masaki the Legendary Swordsman

Elemental Hero Avian _(New)_

Elemental Hero Burstinatrix _(New)_

Elemental Hero Sparkman _(New)_

Blue-Eyes White Dragon _(New)_

Gaia the Fierce Knight

Queen's Knight

Jack's Knight

Mystical Elf

Curse of Dragon

Obnoxious Celtic Guardian

Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts

**Effect Monster Cards**

Dark Magician Girl

Magician's Valkyria

Mirage Knight

Buster Blader

Dark Sage

Dark Magician Knight

Sorcerer of Dark Magic

Time Wizard

Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon _(New)_

King's Knight

Kuriboh

Beformet

**Ritual Monsters**

Magician of Black Chaos

Paladin of White Dragon _(New)_

**Divine Monsters**

Obelisk the Tormentor

Slifer the Sky Dragon

The Winged Dragon of Ra

**Fusion Deck**

Flame Swordsman

Dark Flare Knight

Dark Paladin

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon _(New)_

Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer _(New)_

Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer _(New)_

Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast

**Spell Cards**

Dark Magic Attack

Black Magic Ritual

White Dragon Ritual _(New)_

Polymerization # 1

Polymerization # 2

Monster Reborn

Swords of Revealing Light

Sage's Stone

Yami

Burst Stream of Destruction _(New)_

Double Spell

Premature Burial

Mage Power

Book of Secret Arts

Fusion Gate

Knight's Title

Multiply

Magic Formula

**Trap Cards**

Magical Hats

Magic Cylinder

Spellbinding Circle

Magician's Circle

**(2) Joey's Deck (41 Cards)**

**Normal Monsters**

Red-Eyes Black Dragon (favorite)

Baby Dragon

Flame Manipulator

Lizard Soldier

Lesser Dragon

Masaki the Legendary Swordsman

Petit Dragon

Summoned Skull

Hunter Dragon

Luster Dragon

**Effect Monsters**

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon _(New)_

Gearfried the Iron Knight

Fairy Dragon

Gilford the Lightning

Red-Eyes Black Chick

Darkblaze Dragon

Time Wizard

Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon

Mirage Dragon

Copycat

Infernal Dragon

Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress

Tyrant Dragon

Koumori Dragon

Twin-Headed Behemoth

**Fusion Deck**

Kaiser Dragon

Flame Swordsman

Thousand Dragon

Black Skull Dragon

**Spell Cards**

Graceful Dice

Polymerization # 1

Polymerization # 2

Polymerization # 3

Shield and Sword

Monster Reborn

Monster Reincarnation

Pot of Greed

Mage Power

Metalmorph

**Trap Cards**

Skull Dice

Kunai with Chain


	5. The Truth

Yu-Gi-Oh

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GU**

**Chapter 4**

**The Truth**

Yugi ran all the way to Mana's place. He thought he was probably late, but actually he arrived just in time. He stopped at the door, caught his breath, and then knocked. A man opened the door, who was probably in his early thirties… and looked just like Yugi's Dark Magician. He realized at that very same moment, _"he must be Mahado,"_ he thought, _"But please don't tell me that their father is the Magician of Black Chaos… and their uncle is the Dark Magician of Chaos… and a cousin, who's the Dark Magician Knight."_

"Hi, you must be Mahado," Yugi said as he stretched his hand out for a shake, and Mahado happily shook it, "And you're Yugi Muto. Come in, please," he said as he stood aside making space for Yugi to enter. Yugi entered the apartment, and saw it was pretty much like his, apart from the wall paint. In the middle of the place was a table and a couch, in front of which was the TV. There was a door to the right-hand side, which probably lead to the kitchen, and two rooms on the side walls each, opposite each other, which were perhaps the bedrooms. He expected Mana's to be covered with light blue wallpaper, with pink hearts on – typical Dark Magician Girl, and Mahado's to be purple and dark blue.

He was disturbed of his thoughts when Mahado asked him to take a seat on the couch, and yelled at the left wall door, "MANA, HE'S HERE!" Suddenly, the door swung open and Mana rushed out. The door automatically closed, but not before Yugi saw that the wallpaper, which was indeed light blue with pink hearts, _"I am also the King of Guessing Games – heh, heh."_

"Hi, Yugi, nice to see you again."

"Hey there."

Mana prepared some tea, and both sat down next to Yugi. "So… I guess I should get straight to the point." Yugi said. Both nodded.

"All right… what I'm about to tell you maybe hard to believe, but everything is true to the essence. First of all, I'm not who you think I am," Yugi started, while Mana and Mahado were even more curious after he said that last statement.

"In a past life, I was a Pharaoh, who ruled over Ancient Egypt 5000 years ago. My name was Atem." Both Mana and Mahado gasped. Yugi continued, "The people of Ancient Egypt played a game, known as a Shadow Game, which was a past form of the Duel Monsters Card Game we play today. People used to play these Shadow Games for many purposes, such as the possession of land, or power. It was a contest generally between two people, which involved a harsh penalty for the loser. It was played by summoning Monsters similar to our Duel Monsters from stone tablets. The Shadow Games were held in the Shadow Realm, which saw to it that the loser obeys his promise and suffers the penalty. The Shadow Realm also saw to it that cheating was forbidden, punishable by death. The power of these Monsters could best be harnessed through Millennium Items. Created for the purpose of defending Egypt, they were possessed by the Pharaoh and his six priests. However, these Shadow Games erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the world. People turned to my Incarnate, the Pharaoh, for help. The Pharaoh used a powerful spell to seal away the Magic of the Shadow Games, forever. But we all now that forever doesn't last quite long. 5000 years later, my grandfather gave me the shattered pieces of the Millennium Puzzle, where the Pharaoh's soul and the Shadow Games were sealed. When I solved the Puzzle, the Pharaoh's soul and the Shadow Games were released, and my body became the temporary host to the spirit of Atem. I was very short of confidence back then, and Atem used to take control over my body for the purposes of dueling others. He was the first King of Games. Those 5000 years in the Puzzle, Atem had forgotten everything about his past even his own name. After many great adventures together, the Pharaoh found out his name was Atem. To go and live where he belongs, Atem needed to be defeated in a Duel, in the tomb where the Millennium Items were held. I decided to Duel my other half. Even though Atem really wanted to go be with his family, he also wanted to stay with his friends here, and keep his title of the King of Games. We both put up a good fight, but in the end, I defeated all three of his Egyptian god Cards, and emerged victorious. Atem then said us his last goodbyes and went back to the Spirit World, and we sealed away the Millennium Items." Yugi finally finished.

Mana and Mahado remained silent for a while, much to Yugi's dismay. He was getting under a lot of pressure – he hated silence. Finally, Mana broke the silence. "S-So what role do we have in this?"

"You Mahado, were a priest who was one of my court of six nobles: High Priest Seto; the present Seto Kaiba, my cousin, High Priest Mahado; that's you, my and Mana's teacher in Magic, Isis; the present Ishizu Ishtar, one of the famous Archaeologists of the world; Karim; Ishizu Ishtar's brother Rashid in the modern world, a priest named Shada, and Shimon; my late grandfather in this world. You Mana were a student of Mahado and my classmate. You both were my best friends since childhood."

"Wow!" Mahado said at last, "That's what my dreams are about; me teaching you and Mana Magic, and seeing you sealing away your soul."

"Those dreams that you're both having are memories of your past life. How long have you been having these?"

"Ten years." Mana replied.

"_10 years! That was when we locked away the Millennium Items, and Atem went back. What does this mean?_"

"Yugi…?" Mana asked, looking at his shocked expression.

"Is something wrong?" Mahado asked. Yugi snapped out of it and told the both of them, "Listen you two, you have been having these dreams for ten years, where Atem went back to where he belonged and I sealed the Millennium Items away ten years ago. This can't be coincidence. Nothing is coincidence when it comes to reincarnations. It's all meant to be. What could this mean?" He asked.

"You tell us, you're the expert." Mahado said.

"I think I need to see a friend before I do so. Anyway… it was nice meeting you, really – after 5000 years." He said as he got up and was about to leave. Mana giggled at his last three words, but then quickly grabbed his hand as he was about to leave, "You can't go now. At least stay for dinner."

"What? But, I…"

"No 'buts'." Mahado said, "You're our Pharaoh, aren't you, then you have to stay for a Royal Meal." He chuckled, along with Yugi and Mana.

"Fine… I'll stay." He said. Mana made the dinner, which, to Yugi, seemed to be better than Hotel food. Actually, he never learned to cook, so he usually ate out. But Mana cooked really well. "This… is… delicious!" was all he said while he was eating, and that made Mana blush her face out. After eating, Yugi was finally allowed to leave the house.

While he was on the street, he took out his cell phone, and called an old friend,

"_Hello, Yugi." _The voice came from the other side of the telephone. It was a girl's.

"I need to talk to you, right away."

"_What is it?"_

"Its important, and I'm coming to Egypt, tomorrow."

"_But isn't the Tournament-"_

"There are five days left till then. But this is really important."

"_(Sigh) I'll be expecting you."_ The voice said and hung up. Yugi went straight back to his apartment, booked a plane ticket, packed his stuff, and went off.

* * *

_**Mana's apartment…**_

"Wow! To think that I was once a High Priest to the Pharaoh of Ancient Egypt." Mahado said as he sat down on the couch next to Mana, who turned the TV off, and looked at him. Mahado became worried about his sister by the look she was giving him. She sighed and turned her head away.

"I get it!" Mahado said at last, causing Mana to look at him back again. She looked confused.

"Your still worried about your dream, because you are marrying Atem, I mean Yugi in it. I think I see what's coming next!" Mahado said with and evil, Dark Magician type smirk on his face. Heck, he was the Dark Magician.

"What are you scheming… Oh no! You wouldn't!"

"I would!" he said, his smirk growing wider, "If what Yugi said was correct, and you are getting married to him in your dream, than that means that you were Atem's Queen. And that also means your Yugi's Queen! Ha! My sisters finally getting a boyfriend!"

"I do not!" Mana screamed, her face as red as an apple.

"You're blushing! That means that you really do like him."

"Shut up! And if you say a word about this to him, you… you…!"

"I won't! But I might still try to set you up!" He said, and before Mana could yell at him again, he jumped off the couch and went into his room.

"Where are you going?" Mana asked.

"To plan!" he said with a big smirk.

After he left, Mana went back into her own room, and sat down on her bed. _"Set me up… with him! Let him try! I don't even know him. Well, I do a little bit: He's the strongest Duelist in the world, he has the only copy of Dark Magician Girl except me, used to harbor the spirit of a 5000 year old Pharaoh, was a 5000 year old Pharaoh… Ah forget it! I'm more worried about my dream. Sure, Mahado's was perfectly explained, but about me… in my dream I marry him. I don't think he mentioned anything about me being his Queen. Not that I told him about that, or I want to be his Queen… or… maybe I do…" _Sheblushed with the color of a strawberry as she thought that last statement.

"_No way! I can't possibly fall in love with him. That dream has to mean something else. I mean he was a Pharaoh, he ruled over the entire kingdom of Egypt. I was just a Magician Girl… and an apprentice at that!" _She lied down on her bed. _"Besides, even now… he's the King of Games – still a king. I'm just a nobody Duelist… WHAT?! Did I just say I was a nobody! I never let that get to me before. What is wrong with me? Might as well go to sleep."_

She changed into her pink night suit and lied down on her bed and closed her green orbs of eyes, and she was asleep in an instant.

She had a dream yet again, but this one, this wasn't just any ordinary dream. She began to see things in her head that she had never seen before in her life… well, not this one at least. She saw herself walk into a room with an older version of her older brother, and saw Prince Atem/Yugi for the first time as his classmate. She remembered the time when she was trying to get fruit off a tree, but wasn't tall enough, so Atem got it for her, and then… she remembered one more extra detail… Atem proposing to her to be his Queen! After that… her old dream continued… and she sat up from her bed, wide awake. The difference was… she didn't scream this time. She remembered everything… right down from her previous birth more than 5000 years ago… to this present second.

She jumped off her bed and was about to go to Mahado's room when the door suddenly burst open and Mahado stood there. However, Mana was much to determine to feel shocked. She looked at Mahado straight in the eyes and found out why he was here, "You too…" she said. Mahado nodded a yes. They both had just remembered everything from there past lives in one night. It is amazing how sometimes the truth unfolds.

_**TO BE CONTINUED… **_**NEXT CHAPTER: TOURNAMENT BEGINS!**


	6. Tournament Begins!

Yu-Gi-Oh

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GU**

**Chapter 5**

**Tournament Begins!**

Yugi arrived at Egypt. He walked over to an Ancient Egyptian Tomb. He was feeling incredibly hot, and he was not used to the weather of Egypt, even though he was a Pharaoh in a past life. Then, he noticed a young woman standing in the scorching sand. She had black hair that trailed just below her shoulders and featured two locks wrapped in gold beads coming from behind her ears continued in front, stopping at her neck. She was slender in build and had tanned skin – Ishizu Ishtar.

Ishizu saw Yugi's figure approach in the distance, but the dusty atmosphere forbade her to see his face… that is until he came closer. Ishizu gasped. He hadn't seen Yugi since the Ceremonial Battle, but she just couldn't believe her eyes when she saw who had he grown up to look like – his mother? Yeah right! His father? We haven't even seen him. Solomon Muto? Nope.

"Ph-Ph-Pharaoh!" Ishizu stammered.

"Hey Ishizu! Shocked yah didn't I?" Yugi said in his new, deep, confident voice.

"Wha-?" Was all Ishizu could say.

"I'm not Atem. It's me, Yugi."

"Yugi!?" Ishizu exclaimed, "What happened to you?"

"I grew up." Yugi replied calmly, "Nice to see you again."

"You look just like the Pharaoh!" Ishizu exclaimed again.

"So? I am his reincarnation, am I not? You should know about these things."

"Sorry!"

"Any-way! I came to talk about something important here…"

"I know about what you came to talk about! Your guess is correct. A new, yet old evil approaches."

"What do you mean? New and old? Enough with the riddles already! It's been ten years."

"I get that a lot," Ishizu sighed, "Thief King Bakura… he's back." Yugi was stunned.

"What!? But how!? We sealed away the Millennium Ring and defeated Yami Bakura! You have to be kidding me!"

"I don't kid. He survived. Before being banished, he planted a minute portion of his soul in the real Bakura. Over the years, it grew up inside his own soul like a baby. Now, he's back, and he has three powerful cards up his sleeve. The cards that rival the power of the Egyptian god Cards!"

"What? Impossible! How can something rival the power of the Egyptian god Cards?" Yugi let out a long sigh, "What are they?"

"The Wicked god Cards!" Ishizu replied with a grim face.

"Yikes! Well, don't worry; I'll take care of it!" Yugi said, "But there is someone else I need to talk to you about too."

"Who?"

"Well, there's this reincarnated girl…"

* * *

_**Domino, Four days later…**_

"And let this Tournament begin!" Seto Kaiba announced to the huge crowd of Duelists that had gathered in front of him. Suddenly everyone had just raced off to find new Duelists to challenge.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, Domino/Battle City…**_

"Hey Yug!" Joey said out aloud. Yugi was back from Egypt and was looking for someone, well, he was looking for some-two, Mana and Bakura. Both were nowhere to be found. Yugi's search was interrupted by Joey and Tristan.

"Yugi, the Tournament just began!" Tristan announced.

"Great," was all Yugi said.

"I think he's looking for someone." Joey said to Tristan loud enough so that Yugi could hear too, but he just ignored them.

"Yeah! Probably his girlfriend!" Tristan exclaimed. This caught Yugi's attention.

"What? I don't have a girlfriend."

"Yes you do. Duke saw you with her yesterday in the Game Shop. You should've at least introduced us!" Joey replied.

"Mana?" Yugi blushed as red as a tomato, "I-it's not how y-you th-think it is!" He stammered out.

"Yes we do! You're blushing! That can only mean you like her! So, her name's Mana! Why does that sound familiar?" Joey said, while rubbing his head, trying to remember where he had heard the name before.

"Yeah it does sound familiar," Tristan said, copying Joey's face, "Is she an old friend from back in school days?"

"No, she isn't," Yugi replied, _"Wonder if I should tell them what Ishizu told me about Mana being my Q-, never mind. I might as well just warn them about the Wicked Cards._ Listen, Joey. While Dueling in this Tournament, keep an eye out for Bakura. His Yami's back and he have three cards that rival the power of the Egyptian gods."

"What? Bakura! That evil- how he dared to possess my friend like that! But how did he return anyway?" Joey asked.

"Long story, just keep an eye out, all right?"

"You got it Yug! Now to find myself a worthy opponent. Bye Yug!" Joey ran off with Tristan. When he turned the corner, he found a young blond-haired girl with hazel eyes. "You're Joey Wheeler!" she exclaimed.

"Why I am!" He replied. He looked at her left arm and noticed an Academy Issued Duel Disk. "Duel Academy, huh?" he said.

"Yes, my name is Alexis Rhodes."

"Well then, Alexis, how 'bout a Duel?" he said. Alexis accepted, "Duel with the Legendary Joey Wheeler! You're on! I've already won two Locator Cards, so it doesn't matter if I loose!" Alexis said, and activated her Duel Disk. Joey activated his old Battle City Duel Disk as well, and both shouted,

"**LET'S DUEL!" **

* * *

_**Meanwhile, somewhere in Battle City…**_

A young boy, no older than Yugi himself, with white, wild hair, and wicked eyes and a big smirk on his face was walking down the alley. He stopped, and drew the top three cards of his Deck. His smirk deepened when he saw them.

"Ah! My most prized possessions! The three Wicked god Cards! With these at my disposal, that runt of a Pharaoh, Yugi will never be able to stop me! Never! Soon my Pharaoh! Soon, you shall have your own soul sealed away in the Millennium Puzzle that I dug up, along with the other Millennium Items. Soon, you shall suffer the same fate as the Pharaoh! Only, there will be no one to free you, not even after 5000 years! And I'll reawaken the Magic of the Shadow Games and the Millennium Items, and rule this world!" He exclaimed and let out a maniacal laughter.

_**TO BE CONTINUED… **_**NEXT CHAPTER: DUEL: ALEXIS VS. JOEY!**


	7. Duel: Alexis vs Joey

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GU**

**Chapter 6**

**Duel: Alexis vs. Joey**

Alexis activated her Academy Issued Duel Disk and slipped her Deck in. Joey did the same with his Battle City Disk. "**DUEL!**" Both shouted altogether.

- Joseph Wheeler: 8000/Alexis Rhodes: 8000 -

Joey smirked, "Ladies first!"

**Turn 1: Alexis**

"Very well, draw!" Alexis looked at the cards in her hand. She had: Cyber Tutu, Polymerization, Machine Angel Ritual, Cyber Angel Dakini, Cyber Petit Angel, and Blader Skater. "I summon… Cyber Tutu in DEF Mode!" Cyber Tutu appeared on her side of the Field in Defense Mode (DEF/0800). "I end my turn!"

**Turn 1: Joey**

"Alright, let's see that pink haired little girl of yours stand up to this move!" Joey drew the card from the Deck slot, and put it in his hand. "Now I play… Red-Eyes Black Chick! (ATK/0800)" A little egg appeared on Joey's side of the field. Then, the egg's shell cracked, and out came a baby dragon's tiny head. Alexis smirked, "I know he's cute, but I don't think my Cyber Tutu is an animal lover."

"I'm not done yet! Now I play my Chick's Special Ability! By sending my Chick from the Field to the Graveyard, I can bring out my favorite monster. Say hello to daddy!"

"The Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Alexis gasped as the Red-Eyes Black Chick disappeared from the Field, and a huge red eyed dragon with black scales appeared on the Field and roared (ATK/2400). "I end my turn!" Joey announced.

**Turn 2: Alexis**

"Well, actually, you just helped me!" Alexis smirked as she drew her card to begin her turn.

"What? How?" Joey's eyes bulging out of their sockets. Alexis crossed her arms, "Whenever my Cyber Tutu is on the Field and my opponent's monster has more ATK Points than my Tutu, you loose Life Points equal to the ATK of my Tutu!" Cyber Tutu suddenly switched to ATK Mode and spun around and kicked Joey, passing by his Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Joey groaned a little as his Life Points dropped by a 1000.

"I end my turn!" Alexis announced.

- Joseph Wheeler: 7000/Alexis Rhodes: 8000 -

**Turn 2: Joey**

"My draw and I play this, the Spell Card, Metalmorph! By attaching this to my Red-Eyes Black Dragon, it transforms into the ultimate, thick as metal, Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon! (ATK/2800)" Joey announced as the Red-Eyes was suddenly covered up by a grayish-black metal. Its size increased a little, and it roared again, but this time his roar was deeper, and a bit more robotic.

"Now my Metal Dragon, attack and destroy her Cyber Tutu!" The Red-Eyes let out another roar, and then swiped Cyber Tutu with his massive metal claw, which then screamed and exploded, and Alexis just lost 1800 Life Points.

"Next, I end my turn by setting one Monster in Face-Down DEF Mode. Your move, Alexis!"

- Joseph Wheeler: 7000/Alexis Rhodes: 6200 -

**Turn 3: Alexis**

Alexis drew her card. She had sweat rolling down her face. She had drawn Etoile Cyber, while the other cards in her hand were: Monster Reborn, Polymerization, Machine Angel Ritual, Cyber Angel Dakini, Cyber Petit Angel, and Blader Skater. _"Perfect!"_ she thought, "First I set this card Face-Down. Then, I play my Spell Card Polymerization! I fuse my Blader Skater with my Etoile Cyber, to create my personal favorite, Cyber Blader!" Cyber Blader appeared on Alexis' Field in ATK Mode (ATK/2100).

"Well, you have a powerful Monster on the Field," Joey started while crossing his arms, mirroring Alexis, "But she's still weaker than my Black Metal Dragon. I don't see what you could possibly pull with this."

"I activate my Cyber Blader's Special Ability. As long as you have two Monsters on the Field, the ATK Points of my Cyber Blader are doubled. That means that you're Red-Eyes and Face-Down Monster feed my Cyber Blader!" Alexis exclaimed. Joey gasped, "But that means your Blader has 4200 ATK Points!"

"That's right!" **(Cyber Blader ATK/4200)** "Now go Cyber Blader, destroy Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon!" The Monster obeyed her controller and skated towards Joey's side of the Field. It then kicked Red-Eyes, which roared and exploded!

Joey groaned as his Life Points went down.

- Joseph Wheeler: 5600/Alexis Rhodes: 6200 -

**Turn 3: Joey**

"I play this: Monster Reincarnation! I discard Darkblaze Dragon from my hand, and bring back my Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Now, I play Polymerization! Go Summoned Skull and Red-Eyes, I bring out Black Skull Dragon!" Joey announced as the grim looking creature appeared on the field (ATK/3200).

"Uh-oh," Alexis gasped.

"And that's not all. I Equip my Mage Power to Black Skull Dragon. Now he gains 500 ATK Points for every Spell or Trap card on my field. Now I set 2 cards Face-Down **(Black Skull Dragon: ATK/4200)** and bring out my Face-Down Monster, Time Wizard!" Time Wizard flipped up (ATK/0500). Joey tossed a coin and called it heads. He was right, and succeeded in the effect of Time Wizard. Alexis' Cyber Blader was destroyed, and she lost 1050 Life Points.

"Oh no!" Alexis gasped again.

"Oh yes, now Black Skull Dragon, attack her directly." Joey ordered, Black Skull Dragon attacked, and Alexis' Life Points dropped down to 950.

"I end my turn!" Joey announced.

- Joseph Wheeler: 5600/Alexis Rhodes: 950 –

**Turn 4: Alexis**

"I play one Monster Face-Down in DEF Mode and three cards Face-Down!" Alexis announced.

- Joseph Wheeler: 5600/Alexis Rhodes: 950 –

**Turn 4: Joey**

"Alright, your Face-Down probably has a lot of DEF Points, so Black Skull Dragon… go and attack!" Joey exclaimed as Black Skull Dragon destroyed the Face-Down, which was Cyber Prima.

"Now, Time Wizard, attack Alexis directly!"

"Not so fast," Alexis said, "I activate my Trap, Negate Attack. Your attack is cancelled and your Battle Phase is ended."

"Fine, make your move!"

**Turn 5: Alexis**

Alexis drew. "I pass," she announced.

**Turn 5: Joey**

"Go Black Skull Dragon, attack her directly!"

"Not so fast, I activate my Face-Down, Spellbinding Circle!" The circle caged the Black Skull Dragon. "Now your monster can't attack or change Battle Positions."

"Fine, go Time Wizard!" Joey commanded. But Alexis stopped it with her second Face-Down card, another Spellbinding Circle!

"Good move, but I am far from done! I activate my Monster Reborn! " Joey announced, "And I bring back my Darkblaze Dragon!" A dragon with orange and black scales came appeared on the field (ATK/1200). "And when my Darkblaze Dragon is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, its power doubles!" (**Darkblaze Dragon: ATK/2400)**.

"Now go and attack her directly!" Joey commanded. The Darkblaze Dragon did so and wiped Alexis remaining Life Points down to zero.

**- Joseph Wheeler Wins: 5600 Life Points –**

"Well that was something! But what do you expect from the Legendary Joey Wheeler?" Joey proclaimed.

"Just don't get too full of yourself!" Tristan said, for which he got Joey's special Super Killer Death Glare.

"I guess he's right. Here," Alexis threw Joey a Locator Card.

"Thanks! And you better be in the finals Alexis. Even though it was a bit one-sided, no one in 5 and ½ years has ever been able to drop my Life Points more than 1500, except Yugi of course _and Kaiba, but let's just keep a lid on it, Joey_." Joey said/thought as he turned around to leave.

* * *

_**Somewhere in Battle City…**_

"Where in the name of Atem is she?" Yugi asked to no one in particular.

"Hey Yugi!" someone called from behind him. He turned around and saw Rebecca.

"Hey there," he replied solemnly.

"What's wrong? Why are you so sad?"

"Oh nothing really!"

"Oh yeah! Than tell me why didn't you show up at your best friend Tea's wedding?"

"Well, I…"

"Seriously, Yugi. I won't interfere in your problems if you like, but you should know that you have friends here that can help you,"

"Well, I just have a lot on my mind, ever since the fact that Bakura has returned, the bad one," he stammered a little, _it's half the truth, but she'll buy it!_

"What!? How? Why do I feel like I shouldn't trust you?" she replied.

_Crap… _"Beats me, try and ask your conscience!" He joked back.

"All right, tell me about Bakura," and so Yugi told her everything he knew.

"It's bad and weird at the same time," she said.

"I know! Now if you find him, whatever you do, don't duel him!" Yugi warned.

"Gotcha!" she winked back.

"See ya," he said and started walking away. After a while, he found a brown haired boy, with a hairstyle that was plain… weird, as if Yugi's own hairstyle was less weird.

"Whoa! You're the King of Games!" he exclaimed. Yugi chuckled a little, "Yes, I am!"

"Well, then, how 'bout a duel. My name's Jaden by the way."

"I feel I've met you before,"

"Yeah, we'll see in the Duel wouldn't we?"

* * *

_**Somewhere else…**_

"Well, if isn't worm boy!" Bakura snickered. Weevil Underwood, who was walking by, looked up at him.

"Why you! Who do you think you are?!" He stormed back.

"Just shut up and Duel me,"

"Very well," Both activated their Disks.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey ladies and gentle-readers. Sorry I had to keep you waiting. I had this chapter done two months ago, and just as I was about to write the last letter, I accidentally hit the Shut-Down Button of my Laptop. After that I just didn't feel like writing it. Well, its here, so enjoy it. And tell me what you think about the Duel. (Especially you 'Ndasuunye'). And again, SORRY!!


	8. Duel of the Game Kings Part 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh! **

**Generations Unite**

**Chapter 7: Duel of the Game Kings Part 1**

"Get Your Game On!" Jaden yelled.

"Let's Duel!" Yugi yelled.

**- Jaden: 8000/Yugi: 8000 -**

**Turn 1: Jaden**

"I'll go first. I play, **Polymerization**. I fuse **Elemental Hero Avian** and **Bubbleman**, to create **Elemental Hero Mariner**, in ATK Mode (**Elemental Hero Mariner: ATK/1400 DEF/1000**). Next I play, **De-Fusion** and I separate them again to form **Elemental Hero Avian** (**ATK/1000 DEF/1000**) and **Elemental Hero Bubbleman** (**ATK/800 DEF/1200**)!"

Jaden announced as Polymerization and De-Fusion appeared in Jaden's Spell and Trap Card Zone and Elemental Hero Mariner appeared. Just as he did, Polymerization disappeared and Mariner appeared on the Field. Then, De-Fusion disappeared and Mariner separated to form Avian and Bubbleman.

"Nice, now you have two Monsters on the Field," Yugi commented.

"Yeah, but that's not all. I separate the two Monsters, to summon **Elemental Hero Neos** (**ATK/2500 DEF/2000**)!" Jaden yelled as both Elemental Heroes disappeared and Neos appeared on the Field in ATK Mode.

"Well, what do you know…?" Yugi commented again, looking in awe at Neos.

"What do who know?" Jaden asked.

"I remember you now Jaden. You're Jaden Yuki, the boy who I gave my **Winged Kuriboh**. Pegasus told me about your Neos and Neo-Spacians. I also know of The Shadow Riders and the Society of Light," Yugi said.

"Wow, the King of Games knows me. Cool," Jaden replied, "I play two cards Face-Down and end my turn,"

"My move, draw!" Yugi yelled as he drew his card.

**Turn 1: Yugi**

"I also play **Polymerization**, and fuse **Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts** and **Beformet**, to create **Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast** (**ATK/2100 DEF/1800**)! Then I play De-Fusion, and separate them to bring out **Gazelle** (**ATK/1500 DEF/1200**) and **Beformet** (**ATK/1400 DEF/1800**),"

"Hey, that's the same move I made,"

"Then I sacrifice them both, to summon my **Dark Magician** (**ATK/2500 DEF/2100**)! Now Dark Magician, attack Neos!" Yugi ordered as his Monsters and Spells disappeared and appeared and finally the cycle stopped on Dark Magician. He launched forward to ATK Neos.

"What? Why would you do that, they'd both be destroyed?" Jaden asked dumbfounded, as both Dark Magician and Neos launched towards each other and met at Mid Field. There attacks met but when the smoke caused by the impact cleared, only the Dark Magician remained.

"What? But how?"

"That's because I activated my Equip Magic Card, **Magic Formula**! It raises my Dark Magician's ATK Points by 700," Yugi said as Jaden took 700 Points of damage.

**Dark Magician **(**ATK/3200 DEF/2100**)

**- Jaden: 7300/Yugi: 8000 -**

**Turn 2: Jaden**

"Sweet! But it's not good enough! I play **Monster Reborn**! I revive my Elemental Hero Neos and then equip him with this, **Neos Force**! My Neos gains 800 ATK Points, (**Elemental Hero Neos: ATK/3300 DEF/2000**)

"Whoa!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Go Neos, destroy the Dark Magician!" Elemental Hero Neos' fist started glowing in a blue aura. He then flew over to the Dark Magician and punched through him, destroying him. With him, Magic Formula also disappeared into the graveyard, and Yugi took 100 Points of Damage.

**- Jaden: 7300/Yugi: 7900 -**

"And when Neos destroys and opponents Monster with Neos Force, my opponent loses points equal to the destroyed Monster's original ATK Points.

Yugi took another 2500 Points of damage.

**- Jaden: 7300/Yugi: 5400 –**

"Yes, but when Magic Formula is sent to the Graveyard, I get a 1000 extra Life Points,"

**- Jaden: 7300/Yugi: 6400 –**

"Awesome," Jaden commented, "I end my turn, and at this moment, I activate the effect of my Neos Force. I send it back to the Deck," Jaden announced.

**Turn 2: Yugi**

"Draw! I play **Fusion Gate**. I fuse **Elemental Hero Avian** (**ATK/1000 DEF/1000**) with **Elemental Hero Burstinatrix** (**ATK/1200 DEF/800**), to play **Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer** (**ATK/2100 DEF/1200**). Then, I fuse **Phoenix Enforcer** with **Sparkman** (**ATK/1600 DEF/1400**), to play **Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer** (**ATK/2500 DEF/2100**)!" Yugi announced his moves as the Field changed to Fusion Gate and the Fusion Materials combined to form the required Fusion Monster. Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer shined with all his might on the Field.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back up! Since when do you use Elemental Heroes?" Jaden asked, staring at Shining Phoenix Enforcer.

"Since I heard and saw them. They seemed pretty cool and besides, I needed a good Fusion Warrior for my Deck. This is their debut official duel; and coincidentally it against you; the best Hero Duelist I know!"

"Oh wow! But don't steal my title away!" Jaden chuckled.

"Oh I can't, even if I wanted to," Yugi replied. Jaden smiled so brightly at this, that it made Shining Phoenix Enforcer flinch.

"Now, ATK Neos with Shining Enforcement!" Yugi commanded, "And due to his effect, it gains 300 ATK Points for every Elemental Hero in my Graveyard!"

**Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer: ATK/3700 DEF/2100**.

The Shining Warrior performed his finisher and Neos went into the Graveyard again. Jaden lost 1200 more Life Points.

"I activate my Trap, **Hero Signal**! When a monster is destroyed, I summon an Elemental Hero, so I summon **Elemental Hero Sparkman** (**ATK/1600 DEF/1400**)!" The Hero with the powers of electricity appeared on Jaden's side of the Field.

**- Jaden: 6100/Yugi: 6400 –**

**Turn 3: Jaden**

"I draw, and I play **Elemental Hero Clayman** (**ATK/800 DEF/2000**) in DEF Mode! Then I play **Fusion Recovery**! I bring back **Polymerization** and **Elemental Hero Avian** from the Grave!" The Graveyard slot lit up and I the two cards slid out. Jaden grabbed them and put him in his hand. "Now I play the **Polymerization** that was already in my hand and merge **Sparkman** and **Clayman** on the Field, so come out **Elemental Hero Thunder Giant** (**ATK/2400 DEF/1500**)!"

The golem like creature appeared in a bolt of Lightning. The skies above Thunder Giant's slot on the Field also got cloudy.

"Then, I play the **Polymerization** that I just got back from the Grave, and I fuse **Avian** and **Burstinatrix** in my Hand to summon **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman** (**ATK/2100 DEF/1200**)!" Jaden's favorite Fusion Monster also appeared on his Field.

"So that's Phoenix Enforcer's 'brother', huh?" Yugi cocked an eyebrow.

"That's right! Now, I activate my second **De-Fusion** card, and De-Fuse **Shining Phoenix Enforcer** back to **Phoenix Enforcer** and **Sparkman**. Then I activate **Thunder Giant**'s effect, and destroy Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer!"

Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer was destroyed on Yugi's side of the Field, leaving only Elemental Hero Sparkman to protect him.

"Now, Flame Wingman, attack Hero Sparkman!" Flame Wingman raised his Dragon Arm and sent Sparkman packing; inflicting Yugi with 500 Life Points of Damage. It then appeared on Yugi's side of the Field and aimed his Dragon Arm at him, and inflicted him with an additional 1600 Life Points of Damage.

**- Jaden: 6100/Yugi: 4300 –**

"When Flame Wingman destroys a Monster, it inflicts the opponent Damage equal to the ATK of the destroyed Monster!" Jaden announced happily as Yugi grunted, "Now, Elemental Hero Thunder Giant, ATK Yugi directly!" Jaden announced as the huge Monster punched Yugi's stomach… hard.

**- Jaden: 6100/Yugi: 1900 –**

"Whoa! Jaden, you're better than I expected!" Yugi exclaimed as he picked himself up from the ground, where he had fallen after Thunder Giant's punch.

"My turn, draw!" Yugi announced as he drew the card from his Duel Disk to begin his turn. The card read, 'White Dragon Ritual'.

_**TO BE CONTINUED… **_**NEXT CHAPTER: DUEL OF THE GAME KINGS PART 2**


	9. Duel of the Game Kings Part 2

Yu-Gi-Oh

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Generations Unite**

**Chapter 8: Duel of the Game Kings Part 2**

_**Meanwhile, on the other side of Battle City…**_

Mana had finally decided to show up. She couldn't wait to find Yugi and tell him what happened.

**(Flashback)**

_Mana jumped off her bed and was about to go to Mahado's room when the door suddenly burst open and Mahado stood there. However, Mana was much to determine to feel shocked. She looked at Mahado straight in the eyes and found out why he was here, "You too…" she said. Mahado nodded a yes. They both had just remembered everything from there past lives in one night. It is amazing how sometimes the truth unfolds._

"_I can't believe this is happening to us," Mahado muttered, while Mana nodded. Just then, a purple and a pink light started shining from nowhere. The purple one suddenly flashed and in its place stood someone who looked exactly like Mahado, except he was in mage-type attire. The pink one shined as well and in its place someone who looked like Mana, except she was in Dark Magician Girl clothes. They both were the Dark Magician and the Dark Magician Girl!_

"_Nice entry," Mahado commented nonchalantly._

"_Thanks," Dark Magician replied in the same tone._

"_Oh… my… God…!" was all Mana could say as she rubbed her eyes to see if she wasn't dreaming or anything. _

"_All right, you two just got your memories back, right?" Dark Magician Girl asked._

"_Yup," both Mana and Mahado replied, "But what are you two Duel Spirits doing here in my room?" Mana asked. _

"_All right, you see, we are your spirit partners, and the halves of your souls." Dark Magician explained._

"_Halves of our souls?" Mahado asked._

"_Yes. You and I, separate, are the two halves of the real Mahado, our Incarnate. Same is with our respective Manas. Now that you have regained your memories, we can fuse our souls and become whole again."_

"_Wow," both Mana and Mahado said. Then, Mana squealed with joy, "I can't believe that I am the Dark Magician Girl! And I'm gonna be fusing souls with my favorite card! This Life can't get any better!" Dark Magician Girl giggled at this, while Dark Magician and Mahado sweatdropped, "Children, they never learn," Both said at the same time._

"_WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CHILD!?" Both Manas yelled._

"_Let's just hurry this up, before the Magician's Valkyria finds me please," Dark Magician said. The Magician's Valkyria apparently had a HUGE crush on the Dark Magician. Dark Magician Girl giggled at this. _

"_Come and get us," Both Mana and Mahado said. At this, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl turned into Purple and Pink orbs of light again, and then smashed into their counterparts. A purple aura surrounded Mahado, and a pink one surrounded Mana as they both closed their eyes and waiting for the fusion process to complete. After a while the auras died down, and both past-life mages opened their eyes. _

"_Now get to sleep, you have a tournament tomorrow." _

_Mana did as she was told and went back to bed, muttering something like, "This day can't get any weirder,"_

**(End Flashback)**

The rest of the time, she's been walking around Battle City trying to find Yugi. She had managed to score 4 Locator Cards as well. As she was walking, she heard a couple of Duelists yell, "Yugi Muto's dueling some Slifer Slacker from Duel Academy, and the kid actually managed to reduce him to a 1900 Life Points! Come on, you gotta see this!" The two boys ran away and Mana followed them.

When she arrived she saw a smirking Yugi, with 1900 Life Points, and a smiling brown haired kid with a big smile on his lips, and 6100 Life Points. Yugi was staring at the three cards in his hand.

-

_**Back to the Duel…**_

**- Jaden: 6100/Yugi: 1900 –**

"Whoa! Jaden, you're better than I expected!" Yugi exclaimed as he picked himself up from the ground, where he had fallen after Thunder Giant's punch.

"My turn, draw!" Yugi announced as he drew the card from his Duel Disk to begin his turn. The card read, 'White Dragon Ritual'. Yugi looked at the other cards in his hand, one of which was his new Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Yugi smirked.

"Perfect. Now, first I activate the Spell Card, **White Dragon Ritual**! I discard from my Hand, **Queen's Knight**! So, come on out, **Paladin of White Dragon** (**ATK/1900 DEF/1200**)!" The said Monster appeared on Yugi's side of the Field.

"Isn't that Seto Kaiba's card?" Jaden asked.

"Yes and no. Now, I activate **Paladin of White Dragon**'s Monster Effect. By sacrificing him, I can summon an old friend of my Grandfather's!" Yugi exclaimed as **Paladin of White Dragon** disappeared, and in its place stood Kaiba's signature card, "Come forth, **Blue-Eyes White Dragon **(**ATK/3000 DEF/2500**)!"

All the spectators had there mouths hanging loose at this. Since when does Yugi start using Kaiba's Monsters? Within these crowds, Seto Kaiba was scowling, "How? How did this…?" he said.

"Oh, boy!" Jaden exclaimed.

"You're lucky Jaden. I don't have any more cards, and my Blue-Eyes can't attack this turn," Yugi stated, "Turn end!"

**- Jaden: 6100/Yugi: 1900 –**

"Here goes something," Jaden said as he drew a card. "I play one card Face-Down, Turn End!" he announced. Yugi drew his card.

**- Jaden: 6100/Yugi: 1900 –**

"First, I one card Face-Down. Now, **Blue-Eyes White Dragon**, ATK **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman**!" Yugi ordered as the **White Dragon** attacked the **Flame Wingman**, but suddenly a barrier appeared on the Field, and the next thing you know, **Blue-Eyes** is back on Yugi's Field and Jaden is safe.

"I activated my Trap, **Negate Attack**! Now your ATK is cancelled and your Battle Phase is toast!" Jaden announced.

"I end my turn!" Yugi announced, since he had nothing else to do.

**- Jaden: 6100/Yugi: 1900 –**

"Draw! I play **Miracle Fusion**! Remember the **Elemental Hero Sparkman** in my Grave. Well, I remove my **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman** on the Field, and **Sparkman** from the Grave, so come on out, **Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman **(**ATK/2500 DEF/2100**)!" The Fusion Monster appeared on the Field and started shining, causing nearly everyone to go blind. "**Shining Flare Wingman** gains 300 ATK for every Elemental Hero in my grave, and I count 5 (**A/N:** Neos, Avian, Burstinatrix, Bubbleman and Clayman), so my Monster gains 1500 more ATK Points!" Jaden announced.

**Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman **(**ATK/4000 DEF/2100**)

"Now, **Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman**, ATK **Blue-Eyes White Dragon** with Sunfire Nova!" The Monster did as it was told and preceded to ATK **Blue-Eyes**, but he was suddenly caught in a yellow circle.

"I activate my Trap Card: **Spellbinding Circle**! Now your Monster cannot ATK or change the Battle Position!" Yugi announced.

"I end my turn," Jaden announced.

_**TO BE CONTINUED… **_**NEXT CHAPTER: DUEL OF THE GAME KINGS PART 3**


	10. Duel of the Game Kings Part 3

**Yu-Gi-Oh! **

**Generations Unite**

**Chapter 9: The Duel of the Game Kings Part 3**

**Author's Note: **If you guys haven't seen Season 4, which I doubt, then DON'T read the Flashback, unless you want a spoiler.

* * *

**- Jaden: 6100/****Yugi: 1900**** –**

"My turn!" Yugi said as he drew a card. "I activate **Pot of Greed**! I draw two cards!" Yugi announced as he drew two cards. He looked at them; it was the **Dark Magician Girl **and **Kuriboh**. "I end my turn!" Yugi announced.

**- ****Jaden: 6100****/Yugi: 1900 –**

"Draw!" Jaden looked at his hand. "I play **Winged Kuriboh **(**ATK/300 DEF/200**), in DEF Mode!" Jaden announced. _"I have __**Winged Kuriboh LV10 **__in my hand right now. All I need to do is draw __**Transcendent Wings**__ and I can win this duel! Hey… if I win this, I'll be the next King Of Games, won't I? Oh yeah! That'll be so awesome!!" _Jaden thought.

"I play one card Face-Down and end my turn!"

**- Jaden: 6100/****Yugi: 1900**** –**

"_I like this kid. I remember when he came to the past after the real Battle City. He's like Joey and I combined. Heh, heh," _Yugi thought.

"Draw!" Yugi drew just the card he needed. "Say goodbye to **Shining Flare Wingman**, Jaden. I activate the Spell Card: **Burst Stream of Destruction**!! Here's how it goes: So long as I have a **Blue-Eyes **on my Field, I destroy all your monsters!!" Yugi announced.

"What?!" Jaden gasped.

**Blue-Eyes White Dragon **opened his mouth and shot a beam of white lightning at **Shining Flare Wingman **and **Winged Kuriboh**, both screamed and were destroyed.

"Oh, damn it!" Jaden cursed.

**- Jaden: 6100****/Yugi: 1900 –**

"I play **Monster Reincarnation**! By discarding one card from my Hand, I can return a Monster from my Graveyard to my hand. I choose** Elemental Hero Neos**!" Jaden announced as he discarded a card and picked up **Neos **and added it to his hand.

(**Author's Note: **The card discarded was **Elemental Hero Necroshade**.)

"Now, I use the effect of the card I just discarded: **Elemental Hero Necroshade**. Once, I can summon an **Elemental Hero **without a sacrifice, so come forth: **Elemental Hero Neos **(**ATK/2500 DEF/2000**)!!" Jaden announced.

"My **Blue-Eyes **is stronger than **Neos**." Yugi said.

"Not for long! I play; The Field Spell Card: **Neo Space**!!" The entire arena changed to that of **Neo Space**. It was space, with stars, rainbow nebulas, and galaxies. Yugi smirked. Jaden smirked as well.

Neos gained 500 attack points.

"You're not planning on destroying both our Monsters, are you?" Yugi asked.

"Nope. I don't work that way. My Monsters are my friends. I don't destroy them for no good reason," Jaden replied.

"Good. I feel the same way," Yugi smiled.

"I use the Normal Summon of this turn; come out **Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin **(**ATK/600 DEF/800**)! Then I play this: **Neo-Spacian Extent (NEX)**. By the effect of **NEX**, **Aqua Dolphin **evolves into the 4 Level-star **Neo-Spacian Marine Dolphin **(**ATK/900 DEF/1100**)!"

"Uh-oh," Yugi muttered.

"Go, **Marine Dolphin** and **Neos**, Contact Fusion. By returning both **Neos** and **Marine Dolphin** to my Deck, I can summon their fusion. Come forth; **Elemental Hero Marine Neos** (**ATK/2800 DEF/2300**)!! **Marine Neos**'s ATK Points rise by 500 because **Neo Space **is in play,"

**Elemental Hero Marine Neos **(**ATK/3300 DEF/2300**)

"Go, **Marine Neos**, destroy **Blue-Eyes White Dragon**!!" Jaden announced and **Marine Neos **did as he was told. Yugi lost another 300 Life Points.

**- Jaden: 6100/****Yugi: 1600 –**

"Draw! I play **Graceful Charity**! I draw three cards, and discard two." Yugi discarded his **Dark Magician Girl **and **Kuriboh**, and the three cards he drew were 2 **Pot of Greed**, and 1 **Scapegoat**.

"I play two more copies of **Pot of Greed**! That means that I draw 4 cards. Next I play **Scapegoat**! I summon four **Sheep Tokens **(**ATK/0 DEF/0**) in DEF Mode!" Yugi announced. The sheep appeared on the field, while the cards Yugi drew were: **Slifer the Sky Dragon**, **Magician's Valkyria, Monster Reborn **and **Watapon**.

"Since this card was added to my hand by the effect of a Spell Card, I can summon it: **Watapon **(**ATK/200 DEF/300**) in DEF Mode. I end my turn!" Yugi announced.

**- Jaden: 6100****/Yugi: 1600 –**

"My turn!" Jaden announced. "I play one card Face-Down, now **Marine Neos**, destroy one **Sheep Token**!!" Jaden exclaimed. The **Sheep Token **was destroyed. "At this moment, I activate the effect of **Elemental Hero Marine Neos**; I destroy a card in your hand!" Jaden announced.

Yugi grunted and discarded **Magician's Valkyria**.

"I end my turn!" Jaden announced.

**- Jaden: 6100/****Yugi: 1900 –**

Yugi drew a card and looked at his hand. "I play **Monster Reincarnation **as well. I discard a card, and return to my Hand, **Blue-Eyes White Dragon**!" Yugi announced.

"Huh? Why him?" Jaden asked.

"I don't know, returning him wasn't my strategy at all. I wanted to discard the card I discarded. The only reason I returned him was… well, because this little voice in my head told me that if I left **Blue-Eyes** dead, and Kaiba found out, I'd be in big trouble." Yugi replied. Jaden laughed loudly at the joke, and so did every one in the crowds, except Kaiba himself, and Yugi, who was thinking.

"_The last time we dueled, I had to use a god on him. This time, I think that would happen as well. Jaden, no wonder you're in Slifer Red, because __**Slifer **__himself suits you best. I remember our previous duel as clear as I remember my Duel with Atem."_

**(FLASHBACK… TEN YEARS AGO)**

"_Spell Card: __**Contact Out**__! I de-fuse __**Magma Neos**__!" an older Jaden announced as __**Elemental Hero Magma Neos **__separated into __**Elemental Hero Neos**__, __**Neo-Spacian Ground Mole **__and __**Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab**__, dodging an attack which was aimed at him by__** Magic Cylinder**__._

"_He dodged __**Magic Cylinder**__…" a younger Yugi muttered, amazed._

"_But, I can still attack with __**Shining Flare Wingman**__! GO! __**Shining Flare Wingman **__gives the opponent damage equal to the attack points of the Monster it destroys! Yugi, this Duel is mine!" Jaden announced._

"_**Is that so?**__" came a deep voice, the voice of an older Yugi. It startled Jaden._

_The Millennium Puzzle around Yugi's neck began to glow and sway to and fro. The eye of Horus appeared on Yugi's head._

"_Here he comes," said Yubel to Jaden, "The other soul which inhabits the King of Games."_

"_What?!" Jaden exclaimed._

"_**YUGIOH!!**__" Yugi exclaimed as in a golden flash of light, an older version of Yugi stood in the place of the other one, though this one had crimson eyes instead of violet. The Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle had taken over. Jaden's eyes glowed a bichromatic scheme, "So that's the soul… of the legendary Nameless Pharaoh!" Jaden muttered._

"_**Aibou, do you mind if I take over. I couldn't hold back my soul as a duelist after seeing his strength!**__"_

"_Okay, I'll leave the rest to you," Yugi sent through the mind link._

"_Here we go! Jaden!" Atem said, just as Jaden's eyes turned back to brown._

"_Trap Card activate: __**Dark Renewal**__! When the opponent summons a monster, I send that monster and a monster on my field; I revive a Spellcaster from the Grave!" Atem announced, "I sacrifice your __**Ground Mole **__and my __**Dark Magician Girl**__, to revive the Monster in my grave," the two selected Monsters went into a coffin that had appeared on the field._

"_Is it… the __**Dark Magician**__?" the older Jaden asked._

"_No… at this moment, I activate the effect of __**Code Change **__sealed inside __**Spirit Mirror**__!" Atem said, "This card allows me to change the Type written in the text to the Type I choose!" _

_Jaden gasped, "Then that means…! The card you previously sent to the Grave was…"_

"_That's right! The Monster I revive is not a Spellcaster, but a Divine-Beast! Come forth, __**Slifer the Sky Dragon **__(__**ATK/X000 DEF/X000**__)!!" The sky turned cloudy and lightning and thunder struck, as one of the strongest creatures to ever exist appeared on Yugi's side of the Field, its effect gaining it 5000 ATK and DEF Points._

_Slifer let out a mighty roar, which was so powerful it nearly, knocked Jaden off his feet. "This is… the god!"_

"_Jaden," Atem said, "only a god is suitable for being the opponent of a Duelist like you!"_

**(END FLASHBACK)**

"_Atem said it before, and I'll say it again," _Yugi thought, but he continued his thoughts by saying them out loud, "Jaden! Only a god is suitable for being the opponent of a Duelist such as you!"

"W-w-what?" Jaden stuttered out, dumbfounded. Did his mentor, Yugi, just say that he was one worthy of facing a god? Or did his ears finally crack.

Now, Yugi and Jaden had so much fun in their Duel that they failed to notice an entire crowd had gathered, along with news reporters, who were casting this Duel live on International TV.

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked again.

"I play **Card of Demise**," Yugi said as he drew two cards, giving him 5 cards in his hand.

"Next, I play **Monster Reborn**! I revive the card that I just discarded. Behold the Egyptian god Card, **Slifer the Sky Dragon** (**ATK/X 000 DEF/X 000**)!!

The sky was once again shrouded in thick, black clouds, which was unnatural because the Field was of **Neo Space**. Thunder and lightning struck, as the 50 meter long red divinity known as **Slifer the Sky Dragon **appeared on the Field, and once again let out a mighty roar.

Jaden just stared at **Slifer** wide-eyed.

"**Slifer the Sky Dragon**, gains 1000 ATK Points for each card in my hand!" Yugi explained.

**Slifer the Sky Dragon **(**ATK/4000 DEF/4000**)

"Next I play this, the Spell Card: **Roll of Fate**. This is usually Joey's style, but what the heck. I roll a six sided die, and I draw cards by the number of the result!" Yugi announced, as **Slifer**'s stats decreased to 3000. A holographic die appeared on the field. It rolled a six! **(1)**

"Yup, this Duel is in the bag!" Yugi muttered as he drew 6 more cards, and then discarded 6 cards from his deck, "I play **Graceful Charity**! I draw three cards and discard two cards! But, I activate **Disgraceful Charity **as well, so I get back the cards I discarded. That gives me a total of 10 cards." Yugi announced.

_**(Had 9 from Role of Fate, played Graceful and Disgraceful Charities, making 7, and then gaining 3 more cards by Graceful Charity's effect, making 10 total)**_

**Slifer the Sky Dragon **(**ATK/10,000 DEF/10,000**)

"WHOA!!" Jaden exclaimed. "Y-you really mean it!? I get to fight a god!! Now, THAT'S REAL GAME!! This is the most exciting moment of my life!!" Jaden exclaimed.

"I knew that already…" Yugi muttered. Jaden looked at him with a confused expression. Yugi quickly realized he had blurted that out aloud, "I mean, uh, I thought, that, uh, being the duelist that you are, I knew that you would be honored to face a god, yeah, that's right! That's what I meant!" Yugi lied with a sheepish expression while rubbing the back of his head. But thankfully, Jaden bought it.

"Thanks!!" Jaden replied.

Yugi smirked, "Now go, **Slifer**, attack Jaden and end this Duel!!" Yugi commanded the god. The said god's mouth opened and he fired a fireball towards **Marine Neos**, who burnt away, while at the same time inflicting Jaden with 6700 damage. Jaden had only 6100 Life Points, so he the Duel finally ended.

**Yugi: 1600/Jaden: 0000: Yugi Wins!**

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

-

**(1) **I rolled real dice while writing this, I didn't make it up.

**Author's Note: **Tell me what you thought about the duel. I don't know why, but I have this feeling that I messed something up in the duel, so all those nitpickers out there are welcome. R&R!


	11. He Finally Asks Her Out

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Generations Unite**

**Chapter 11: He Finally Asks Her Out**

**Author's Note: **There is a lot of humor in this chapter, so, to people with weak hearts: Do not read or you might have a heart attack from laughing.

* * *

Yugi and Jaden looked around the cheering crowds.

"I think we caused quite the entertainment, huh?" Jaden asked.

"Tell me about it," Yugi replied.

"ALL RIGHT PEOPLE! GET OUT! THE DUEL'S OVER!!" Seto Kaiba yelled as loudly as he could… which was as loud as **The Winged Dragon of Ra**'s roar. After a little more yelling, every one went their way, except the Yu-Gi-Oh and GX crew.

Alexis came over and kissed Jaden. They broke apart and Alexis said, "Whoa, Jaden! That has got to be the most exciting Duel I've seen till now!"

"Thanks, Lexi!" Jaden replied.

"How many more Locator cards do you need, Jaden?" Zane asked.

"I don't know. I've got eleven after giving one to Yugi." Jaden replied.

"ELEVEN?!" Zane, Alexis, and the rest of the people that were there, exclaimed.

"Uh… is that bad?" Jaden asked.

"You didn't read the rules again, did ya?" Alexis sweatdropped.

"You brat!" Kaiba said, "You need only 6 to qualify for the quarter-finals!"

"I what? That means I'm the first for the finals! Cool!" Jaden yelled happily.

"Now one more order of business…" Kaiba muttered. He turned to Yugi and did the most unexpected thing at the time. He lifted him up by the collar of his shirt and smashed him into a wall, "All right, pipsqueak! Squeal! Where did you get that Blue-Eyes!!"

"Let go of me, Kaiba." Yugi hissed, narrowing his eyes dangerously at the taller duelist that was holding him off the ground. Kaiba could've sworn he saw Yugi's eyes flash crimson for a second.

"Seto, no!" Tea and Mokuba exclaimed at the same time, "Put Yugi down right now, Seto!" Tea ordered.

"Not until he tells me how did he get that Blue-Eyes White Dragon. It has to be a fake. There are only three Blue-Eyes and all three are with me. If he's using fake cards in my tournament, he's disqualified," Kaiba said, not dropping Yugi.

Mana was seriously pissed, _"How dare this lame excuse for High Priest Seth's incarnation touch my husband incar- I mean Pharaoh incarnate!" _she smirked an evil smirk, and used just a little bit of Dark Magic.

Seto Kaiba was thrust off Yugi Muto and crashed into his limousine which was parked across the street.

"What. The. Hell." Kaiba groaned as he tried to get himself out of his now heavily dented limousine. Tea, Mokuba and Kaiba's Driver were at his side in an instant.

"If you must know," Yugi said as he dusted the dirt of his attire, unfazed by what just happened to Kaiba since he sensed Shadow Magic coming from Mana when that happened, "You're wrong. There never were three Blue-Eyes. There were four. And the fourth was the one that belonged to my grandfather and you ripped. It's that same card, only Pegasus fixed it for me."

"Pegasus?" Kaiba's eyes narrowed to slits, "That snake."

"Mana," Yugi said, turning his attention to the reincarnated magician girl. The rest of them wondered who she was, "I need to talk to you, in private."

Mana quickly stood attention and saluted like a soldier, "Pharaoh, yes pharaoh!"

"Did you eat sugar this morning?" Yugi asked, raising an eyebrow. Mana only glared in response. Yugi chuckled and signaled for her to follow. As the two went away, Mai muttered, "Well, it's about time he got himself a girl, don't you think so Joey?"

"A girl? Oh yeah, now I recognize her!" Joey exclaimed. "Who is she?" Tea asked.

"That was the girl Yugi was supposed to be dating!" Joey exclaimed.

Domino City was a place of tranquility. No one ever dared disrupt its peace. The birds always chirped, even in the afternoon. The people were kind and friendly, and would never go by without saying 'hello'. There crime rate was quite small. There were good restaurants, historical sites, and other stuff that tourists enjoyed a lot.

But…

That all went away when Domino City underwent a scene of such chaos and madness that even Sparta couldn't compare. And if you knew what I was talking about, you'd still have no idea what just happened. So, to sum it all up: Neo-Spacians were screaming. Blue-Eyes were launching White Lightning attacks. Red-Eyes were trampling Toon Monsters. Dark Magician was fighting over a magic staff with the Dark Magician Knight. Seto Kaiba was making a scheme for world conquest. The Naruto characters ended up within the world of Yu-Gi-Oh. Joey grew a brain and lost it within the same microsecond. Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Red-Eyes Black Dragon fused together to become Purple-Eyes Silver Dragon. Yubel and Alexis killed each other just to find out who belonged with Jaden. Atem, Bakura and Haou decided to murder their light halves and take over their bodies…

In other words, insanity, all caused by none other than the killer intent Rebecca Hawkins released when she heard that Yugi Muto had a girlfriend, "_**WHAT!?**_"

* * *

_**Somewhere else…**_

"Now, since we're a little in private, here," Yugi said, looking around to see if anyone was within hearing range. Since no one was, he looked at Mana, "How did you learn Shadow Magic?"

"I fused my soul with the Dark Magician Girl's." Mana replied, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"YOU WHAT?! HOW?! WHEN?! WHERE?!"

"I fused my soul with the Dark Magician Girl since we're both two halves of the same person yesterday night at 2:00 PM inside my room of Yagami Towers Apartment Number--"

"All right, all right, I get it!" Yugi laughed, and Mana also laughed with him, and then said, "I have my memories of my past life with me too."

"All of them?" Yugi asked.

"All of them." Mana replied, smiling brightly.

"Even… _that _one?" Yugi asked, now as red as a tomato. Mana was stunned, her skin went red, and she replied in a dazed voice, "Yes… even _that_ one."

"Oh…"

And the two just stood there staring at each other in silence. Finally – after what seemed like an eternity and in reality was only five minutes – Yugi asked, "Anyway, Mana, will you…"

Mana just stood there, thinking, _"Please ask me out! Please ask ME OUT!!"_

"Uh… go…"

"_Yes, yes, your almost there! Come on, Pharaoh!" _Mana thought.

"Gooutwithme?" Yugi finished, light speed, but Mana understood him.

"YES!!" Mana shrieked with joy, before realizing she blurted that out aloud, "I mean… sure, I'd love too."

* * *

_**The Other World…**_

"ALL RIGHT! Dance and rejoice my faithful servants! For the time that little Yugi asked little Mana out hath finally arrived!!" Atem yelled.

"GO YUGI! GO YUGI!" all the dead people of Egypt cheered.

Atem turned to his Mana, "All right, you owe me 50 gold pieces, my Queen."

Mana scoffed, "I do not. He only asked her out on a date. He didn't ask her to marry him yet. The bet was if he proposes to her by the end of April."

Atem fell down anime style, "Aww man, Yugi! When are you gonna ask her to marry you?!" he yelled into the stars.

* * *

_**Back in this dimension, somewhere else…**_

There was an eye blinding flash, and Weevil Underwood fell down unconscious in the cemetery. Dark Bakura laughed into the stars, "Soon, Pharaoh! Soon I shall have my revenge! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED… **_**NEXT CHAPTER: DRAGON MASTERS CLASH**

Author's Note: Hey, people. I just wanted to tell you that I'll be updating this story more now, since it's the closest to be finished. The rest will have to wait.


	12. XYZ vs Cyberdark

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Generations Unite**

**Chapter 11: XYZ vs. Cyberdark**

"So, what's up?" Yugi asked as he walked back with Mana following him.

"Hey, Yug! Have fun with your girlfriend?" Joey asked. Yugi and Mana blushed and Yugi pounded him across the head, "HEY! That's Tristan's job, not yours! Anyway, that blue-haired kid, Zane, challenged Kaiba to a duel. You came back in time. It's just beginning."

"I'll tell you that you don't stand a chance against me." Kaiba yelled across the field to Zane. Zane smirked, "Isn't that what you said to Yugi during his first duel with you?"

Kaiba growled, "Shut up! My move, draw!" Kaiba said as he drew a card.

**Seto Kaiba: 8000/Zane Truesdale: 8000**

"I play two cards Face-Down. Next I play **Familiar Knight **in DEF mode. I end my turn." **(DEF/1200)**

Zane calmly drew a card and smirked, "You have one monster on the field; the effect of my **Cyber Dragon **activates. I can summon him without a sacrifice. Come forth; **Cyber Dragon (ATK/2100)**!"

"Cyber Dragon attack his Familiar Knight!" A blue ball of light formed in Cyber Dragon's jaws. The ball stretched into a beam and was shot towards Kaiba's warrior.

"I don't think so; trap card activate: **Magic Cylinder**. Your attack is re-aimed back at you!" The blue beam of light went inside one cylinder, came out the other, and blasted Zane, who merely growled in response.

**Seto Kaiba: 8000/Zane Truesdale: 5900**

"I end my turn with a Face-Down." Zane said as the holographic card appeared on the field.

"Draw," Kaiba smirked, "I play the **Black Luster Ritual**! I discard from my Hand **Des Feral Imp (LEV/4)**, and from my field I tribute **Familiar Knight (LEV/4)**, so call forth my Dark Knight; **Black Luster Soldier **(**LEV/4 ATK/3000**)! Black Luster Soldier destroy his Cyber Dragon!"

"**Negate Attack**," Zane said simply as his card flipped up.

"That's the oldest trick in the book!" Kaiba smirked as the Black Luster Soldier retreated back to his field, "And here I thought the next generation would bring out something new."

"And here I thought the older generation is supposed to be smart," Zane smirked, "The oldest trick in the book is receiving the attack dead on, Mr. Kaiba. That, or having your sorry ass handed back to you countless times by the King of Games!"

Now Kaiba blushed from embarrassment.

"Didn't his mother ever teach him manners?" Tea huffed.

"Hey, he was only tellin' the truth," Joey said as he poked his finger in his ear, a bored expression on his face. The expression shifted to nervousness at seeing Tea's glare.

Tristan sighed, "Man, Joey, you're insulting her husband. Have some idea as to _how _to do that _without _pissing her off."

And, so, another round of Tea vs. Joey and Tristan started. Mana sweatdropped and the rest of them sighed.

Meanwhile, it was Zane's turn, "Draw! I play **Polymerization**, fusing together my three **Cyber Dragons **to call forth the **Cyber End Dragon **(**ATK/4000 DEF/2800**)!" Seeing the new-comer Monster, Kaiba narrowed his eyes. The rest of them just gaped.

"His Monsters are similar to Brother's," Mokuba muttered. Yugi nodded his agreement.

"Next I play the Spell **Impact Flip**!" Zane announced.

Kaiba simply muttered an "Explain" in response.

"This is an Equip card that I Equip to Cyber End Dragon. When my Cyber End destroys your Black Luster Soldier, you have to send the top card of your Deck to the graveyard. Cyber End Dragon, attack Black Luster Soldier! Cyber Flare!!" Zane announced. Cyber Dragon aroused his three heads and fired three beams of white lightning – no pun intended – straight at Black Luster Soldier. The said Monster exploded into pixels. Kaiba gritted his teeth together and discarded to top card of his Deck.

**Seto Kaiba: 7000/Zane Truesdale: 5900**

"I end my turn with two Face-Downs."

Kaiba drew his card and without even looking, he played it, "I summon **X-Head Cannon** (**ATK/1800 DEF/1500**). I play **Double Summon**. The name pretty much suggests it: I can summon twice. Come on out **Z-Metal Tank **(**ATK/1500 DEF/1300**). Next I play **Monster Reborn**, bring back the Monster you made me discard: **Y-Dragon Head **(**ATK/1500 DEF/1600**)."

The Kaiser's eyes narrowed to slits. Kaiba smirked, "You know what comes next. By sending X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank to the Other Dimension, I can Fusion Summon **XYZ-Dragon Cannon **(**ATK/2800 DEF/2600**)!" Kaiba's three monsters detached their body parts and re-arranged themselves as one being, with Z-Metal Tank covering the lower parts, Y-Dragon Head becoming the torso, and X-Head Cannon occupying the upper areas of the New Monster's body.

"Damn…"

"I discard a card from my Hand to destroy your Cyber End!" Kaiba's smirk only grew as his Graveyard slot glowed and Cyber End let out an ear-piercing scream with all three heads and exploded. Zane shielded himself from the explosion with his Duel Disk.

"**Impact Flip**'s effect activates. When it is sent to the Grave, both players draw a card."

"XYZ-Cannon, direct attack!"

**Seto Kaiba: 7000/Zane Truesdale: 3100**

"Two Face-Downs. Turn end."

"Draw!" Zane looked at the card he just drew, and then back at his hand, trying to think of a strategy. How the Hell was the Hell Kaiser going to defeat the Game King if he hadn't even caused anything worrysome to the _former _Game King!? Wait, yes, this strategy would work, it would be perfect.

"I play **Graceful Charity**, allowing me to draw three cards and discard two. _Perfect_. I play the Spell card: **Allure of Darkness**!!"

"What the--"

"I draw two more cards. Then, I remove from play one DARK monster from my Hand. Next, I summon my **Cyberdark Edge **(**ATK/800 DEF/800**). Cyberdark Edge can attack my opponent directly, they payment being its ATK is halved. Attack!"

**Seto Kaiba: 6600/Zane Truesdale: 3100**

Kaiba didn't even flinch, "You went to all that trouble just to give a measly 400 points of damage? How pathetic."

"Don't underestimate me," Zane growled.

"Actually I'm starting to think I _over_estimated you. You're not even being a challenge. Even losing to Yugi was more adrenaline rushing than dueling you."

"SHUT UP! I activate **Cybernetic Zone**, which allows me to remove a Machine-Type monster I control. I remove Cyberdark Edge."

"… What're you scheming?"

"Activating **Double Spell**. By discarding a Spell card, I can use a Spell from my opponent's Grave. And I choose **Double Summon**, to call forth my **Cyberdark Keel **(**ATK/800 DEF/800**)!"

"Uh-oh…" Alexis muttered in the background.

"What?" Tea asked.

"Zane has only one card in his hand, and two Face-Downs. If those two are what I think they are, then Kaiba's in a Hell of a trouble."

"I activate my Face-Down Trap card: **Return from a Different Dimension**!"

"Oh crap!" Kaiba growled.

I pay half my Life Points. I call forth my **Cyberdark Horn **and **Cyberdark Edge**!"

**Seto Kaiba: 7600/Zane Truesdale: 1550**

"Next, I play **Power Bond**! Fusing together my three Cyberdark Monsters, I can call forth my **Cyberdark Dragon **(**ATK/1000 DEF/1000**)!!" the three Machines disappeared into a vortex of lightning and in their place rose a Dragon-like Monster, which, like XYZ-Dragon Cannon, appeared to be a joining of the three Fusion Material. Kaiba, however, was not impressed.

"Humph. And here I was actually hoping something powerful would come out. Really, what can a 1000 ATK do against my XYZ Cannon?"

"Power Bond's effect activates. During this turn, the summoned Fusion Monster's ATK power doubles."

**Cyberdark Dragon **(**ATK/2000**)

"Big deal."

"Oh it's a _very_ big deal. I activate the Monster effect of Cyberdark Dragon. I can equip a Dragon-type card from my Graveyard, raising my Dragon's ATK by the ATK of the equipped card."

"But you never had any Dragons in your Grave. You never _played _any."

"Oh I did. When I played Graceful Charity, one of the two cards I discarded…"

Realization dawned on Kaiba, "—was a dragon!"

"And a pretty strong one, too. I equip **Tyrant Dragon **(**ATK/2900 DEF/2500**) to **Cyberdark Dragon **(**ATK/4900**)!!"

"_It's freakin' stronger than Blue-Eyes Ultimate!" _Kaiba thought.

"And that's not all. Cyberdark Dragon gains 100 ATK for each Monster in my grave!"

"WHAT?!" This exclamation did not come from Kaiba's mouth. Instead, it was everyone except Jaden and Alexis who yelled it out.

**Cyberdark Dragon **(**ATK/5600**)

"What in Alan Darius Kaiba's name………? I'm gonna sue Pegasus for creating cards with such deadly effects!" Kaiba muttered out loud.

"Your lawsuits will have to wait, Mr. Kaiba," Zane smirked his 'Kaiser Smirk', "GO! Cyberdark Dragon, attack his XYZ Cannon!"

Kaiba screamed as his Life Points took a massive drop.

**Seto Kaiba: 3800/Zane Truesdale: 1550**

"Now, Power Bond forces me to lose 1000 Life Points as well. But that is _not _happening today. For I activate my second Trap: **Barrel Behind the Door**! This card allows me to--"

"What do you take me for, an amateur? I know what it allows you to do. Inflict any Effect Damage that you receive to me instead." Kaiba muttered through gritted teeth as Zane's card flipped up. It oddly reminded him of the Pharaoh, since there was the image of an Egyptian tomb with the Pharaoh's treasure. Not that the Pharaoh ever existed, though! No, he was just a cheap magic trick that Yugi kept pulling. As if he thought that he could beat Kaiba at everything! Well, he's not gonna be beaten at the Wise Guy Game. No way.

**Seto Kaiba: 2800/Zane Truesdale: 1550**

"Don't let this get to your head, kid," Kaiba scowled, "I'm still ahead of you. This duel will be over before you know it."

Zane scowled back, "I don't think so Mr. Kaiba. This duel has just begun…"

**_TO BE CONTINUED… _NEXT CHAPTER: CHIMERATECH VS. BLUE-EYES**

* * *

**Author's Note: **All right, my faithful nitpickers. Do your work and get nitpicking. I know I made a mistake here somewhere. Get to findin' it! R&R. Oh, and for the record, I changed my PenName.

Oh, and people, please tell me if you want to see any Synchro Monsters in the characters' Decks. I won't give them any of the Monsters used by 5Ds characters, but I might make some of my own that fit well with the characters' themes (Dark Magician, Neos, Blue-Eyes, etc.) Oh, and don't forget to leave a few ideas for the Synchro Monsters in your reviews if you agree that the characters should have them.


End file.
